The Rebellion of Fox
by tomthedestroyer
Summary: Naruto is the half-brother of Lelouch and Nunnaly on their mother's side and is three years older than them. He meets C.C. that fateful day and tacks over the rebellion instead of Lelouch. Will follow cannon but with huge differences.Strong/Harem/Naruto
1. Prolog

**Yo tom the destroyer here. This is my first story so go easy on me. I have lately been watching the anime series "Code Geass" and I have got to say that I find it very interesting. The plot its self is great but I do dislike some of the parts such as when Lelouch accidently used his Geass on Euphy. So I have made my own story and while it will follow the main story there will be some major changes in the story as well. As to what they may be you will have to read for your-self. Enjoy.**

_**Prolog**_

The sound of wood striking wood rang throughout a large yard behind a royal looking British style mansion. In the center of said yard stood two figures with wooden swords attacking each other while four other figures watched on the sides.

The first figure in the clearing was a fifteen year old girl **(I don't know if this her real age but in this fan fiction it is)** with purple hair that went a little lower than the end of her shoulder blades and was pulled over her right shoulder. She wore a red uniform like jacket with gold trim and coat tails along with tight white pants and combat boots. She had an elegant sword strapped to her left hip and a wooden copy of it in her right hand. Her beautiful face had an angry and frustrated look on it as she did a vertical slash at her opponent. She was Cornelia Britannia the third princess to the crown of Britannia.

Her opponent lazily parried her slash causing Cornelia to become unbalanced for a second. Not letting her regain her balance, her opponent took this opportunity to bonk her on the head with his sword and send Cornelia crashing to earth. As Cornelia rubbed her sore bottom while still on the ground she glared up into the bright blue eyes of her opponent, who just gave her a fox like grin.

He looked about thirteen and had spiky blond hair with black tips that went to his shoulder blades and was held in a boney tail. He stood at 5'5", the same height she was, and wore a black jacket like hers only without the tails and black baggy pants. His face was handsome and the fox like grin on it made him look even more alluring. He also wore a sword at his waist but it was a 4' katana and a wooden copy of it was in his hand. He was Naruto Uzumaki the first son Marianne Britannia, step son of the king of Britannia, and Cornelia's step/half-brother.

Naruto's real father was a Japanese man named Minato Uzumaki **(NO, Minato will not have an important role in this. He and anyone else from the Naruto verse except Naruto will either be a filler or someone to kill.) **who had come to Britannia as a foreign exchange student. He hooked up with Naruto's mother on their last year at school and had gotten her pregnant before bailing on her. Two years after Naruto was born it was reported that Minato died in a car crash with two hookers named Sakura and Hinata.**(See I told you they would be nothing more than fillers or people to kill AND I got to bash three of my most hated Naruto characters. Life is good.)** Six months later Naruto and his mom were adopted into a rich family and the king took Naruto's mother as one of his wives.

Back to the fight, Cornelia got up only to have Naruto's sword come and trip her which caused her to fall to earth again. She sent another glare his way.

Naruto's grin just got larger and he waggled his finger at her, "Now now Cornelia, you are defeated and you know it, so just accept it, you can't win every battle now can you? I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little ass of yours again." After he said that he gained a thoughtful look on his face, "Come to think of it, you haven't won any battles against me yet have you?" he asked before his grin reappeared.

Cornelia's first reaction was to develop a blush and look away only to hear what he said the last. Her face grew a scowl on it and she jumped back to her feet with her wooden sword in hand, "Naruto, you ass-hole. I am not done yet and one day I WILL beat your ass." she yelled as she charged him hoping to catch him off guard.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at this. While Cornelia was the captain of his mother's guard having learned the art of the sword since she was eight and was considered a prodigy, he was still better even if she was two years older than him. He had started to learn sword play since when he was five and had taken to it like a fish to water.

He trained night and day for the next eight years because he believed he had to be strong to guard his family. The king had offered him the chance to be the 17th prince but he had refused saying that his brother, Lelouch, would do better.

Add that to his already high intelligence, genius ability to predict an opponent's moves, and unpredictability that would put a fox to shame he could take on Cornelia no problem.

Before she could reach him Naruto decided to distract her some more, "Cornelia, I didn't know you were in to that kind of stuff. Shame on you." his grin tacking on a slit perverseness, "I'm going to be the one smacking your ass."

Cornelia stumbled half way to him as her face went from bright red from embarrassment to purple from rage. Covering the reaming distance in a matter of seconds, she swung her sword in a vertical slash.

He parried her vertical slash and side stepped her stumping form. Once behind her he delivered a swift boot to her ass causing Cornelia to epee and flail her arms in the air before falling flat on her face with a loud thud. She slowly raised her head to glare at Naruto's grinning form only to hear three different laughs and some giggling. Snapping her heard around she glared at the four people sitting on the ground near the edge of the clearing.

The first one was a ten year old girl with long pink hair wearing a pink and white dress and sandals. She was Cornelia's full sister Euphemia Britannia.

Sitting next to her were Cornelia and Naruto's half-brother and sister Lelouch and Nunnaly Britannia. Lelouch was ten years boy old with black hair and wore black suit like ropes while Nunnaly was an eight year old girl with light brown hair wearing a blue sun dress.

The last person was a woman with wavy black hair in a black dress. She was Marianne Britannia, one of the hundred wives of the king of Britannia, and the mother of Naruto, Lelouch, and Nunnaly.

The three children were holding their sides in pain from laughing so hard while Marianne was giggling with her hand over her mouth. The sight of one of the people she looked up to giggling like a little school girl at her caused Cornelia's face to turn bright red from embarrassment before it contorted into one of rage.

Her rage only grew when she heard what Naruto said, "See, I told you I would be the one beating your ass and not the other way around."

Once more hopping to her feet she charged at Naruto again determined to get at least one hit on him.

Naruto saw her coming so he side stepped her thrust at his stomach and spun around hitting her wrist with his sword forcing Cornelia to drop her own sword. Not one to give up, she spun on her heel and pulled back her fist to deliver a haymaker to Naruto's face only for the blond to catch it.

With a firm grip on Cornelia's wrist, Naruto got behind her yet again and pulled her wrist along with him. Before Cornelia could counter he swept her legs from beneath her.

He fell with her landing startling her back with both her hands now behind her back in one of his hands while the other was pushing the right side of her face into the dirt.

Cornelia started to struggle in vain but stopped when she felt Naruto's warm breath on her ear and shivered.

It was no small secret to the other five there that Cornelia had feelings for the blond. Ever since they first meet when Naruto was four and Cornelia was six they had spent a lot of time together.

At first Cornelia saw him as a little brother and just played with him while Euphy played with Lelouch and Nunnaly. Two years later and after they had learnt a little of sword play they developed a rivalry and would often have duels over the simplest of things.

At the beginning it was Cornelia who always won but not even six months later the tables turned and Naruto was always the victor. It stayed like this until Cornelia turned thirteen and started to notice boys.

Sure she found some boys attractive like the nobles her father tried to get her interested in, but none of them could even come close to equaling her in strength and skill except Naruto. Ever since it just got worst for her and she started to challenge him more and more to prove to her-self that she was stronger.

This did not go unnoticed by the others and Naruto. He believed that it was just a faze and she would grow out of it, but still teased her about it.

Back to the fight again, Naruto whispered in her ear, "Now what did I say earlier my dear little Cornelia? You have lost and you need to accept it." Cornelia could only lower her head more in to the dirt and admit defeat.

Naruto got up and lowered a hand to help her up which she accepted. "There now was that so hard?" Naruto asked while cocking his head to the side like a fox. Looking the other way Cornelia just muttered something under her breath.

Naruto just shook his head and handed her a water of bottle which she gladly took.

The two walked over to their family and sat down next to them. Naruto asked them, "So did you enjoy the show?"

Lelouch smiled, "Ya! It was funny and exciting at the same time. You two are really good."

Naruto chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair, "Thanks squirt."

Lelouch's smile was replaced with a scowl as he pushed Naruto's hand from his head and crossed his arms while pouting, "Just because your taller doesn't mean you get to rub it in."

Naruto laughed at this, "Of course I do, I'm your older brother. It's my job." Seeing the younger boy's scowl grow even more Naruto tried a different approach, "Hey why don't you go get a chess board and set up the pieces. I'll even let you start first."

At the sound of playing his favorite game Lelouch's instantly returned. He ran off towards the mansion while shouting over his shoulder, "You better hurry brother because I'm so going to beat you this time."

Cornelia laughed at how fast the kid went from angry to happy at the mere mention of a game of chess, "Looks like I'm not the only one that wants to beat you at something."

Naruto nodded while Euphy laughed, "Ya the only difference between you sis and Lelouch is that he does it out of sibling rivalry while you do it out of love."

After she finished Cornelia went red faced and started to sputter, "Sh-shut up you little brat." This caused Nunnaly and Euphy to laugh, Naruto to chuckle, and Marianne to giggle.

Once she got control of herself Marianne ushered the two younger girls away, "Now come on you two I believe that the cooks would love to have some help in the kitchen."

"All do we have to?" wined Nunnaly.

"Ya, I wanted to watch Lelouch lose to Naruto." stated an excited Euphy.

Marianne shook her head, "No no, you two need to do something constructive now off with you." The two young girls started to sadly walk away with the black haired beauty behind them but not before she turned around and shouted, "Cornelia, you can have the rest of the day off dear."

Cornelia looked like she was about to protest when she received an elbow from Naruto. Bowing to the older women she said, "Thank you my lady."

This caused Marianne to frown a little, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

Cornelia straitened and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

Her smile returning, Marianne nodded before turning and walking after the two girls that had made it inside.

Getting Cornelia's attention Naruto asked "So what do you want do now? I got about an hour to kill so do you want to continue were we left off?" lifting his wooden sword into a stance.

Cornelia gave him a confused look, "I thought you were going to play chess with Lelouch?" she asked as she too got into a stance.

Naruto's grin grew back on to his face, "I hid the board and it should take the squirt about an hour to find it."

Cornelia just smirked before charging at the blond.

**XxXxX**

**(An Hour Later)**

"Come on Cornelia, you can move faster than that." cried a grinning Naruto as he continued to parry every strike the purple haired girl throw at him with ease. He continued this for a few minutes before flipping over her as she did a dowered slash with her wooden sword. Once he landed in a crouch behind her he swept her legs out from under her with a sweep kick.

Cornelia landed on her face and quickly rolled over only to find a wooden sword point at her throat. "You did better today but you still charge in and have almost no regard to defense and only focus on attack. Remember, if the king goes down in battle then who will there be to lead his or her men." After his little lecture was over he removed the sword's point from her throat and extended his hand to her.

She took the offered hand and once she was up he handed her a water bottle. The two had been at it for the past hour and hadn't taken a break ever since they started.

Now the two just laid down on the grass and looked up at the clouds as Naruto gave Cornelia tips on her fighting style and Cornelia just kept silent and listened to Naruto's voice.

She felt so at peace and content, she wished it would be like this forever, just sparing and learning with Naruto in the peaceful environment, but there was one thing that was still bothering her.

Stopping him while he was explaining how to use the environment to the best of her advantage in a fight she asked, "Naruto can you answer me something and can it be the truth and not be what I want to hear?"

Naruto stopped talking and turned to look at her, "Sure what's on your mind Cornelia?" He asked with his ever present fox like smirk only it had transformed into a smile that, in her opinion, lit his face up ten-fold.

Concentrating, Cornelia was about to ask what was on her mind when the two heard gun fire followed by a distort cry of 'mother'.

The two were on their feet in the blink of an eye and were running towards the front of the mansion were both sounds came from. Rounding the corner the two saw the front windows broken. Rushing to the front door and fearing the worst, opened the door only to freeze at what they saw.

The first thing the two saw was the shacking Lelouch as he looked at the stairs with wide and horrified eyes. Following his gaze they first saw the two dead butlers who were covered in bullet wounds. Continuing down what they saw next would be engraved in their minds forever, for their laying on the stairs was the bullet wound covered body of Marianne which was clutching a shaking Nunnaly to her chest.

**XxXxX**

**(At a Hospital)**

Naruto, Lelouch, Cornelia, and Euphy were waiting outside a door with a red sign above it that said 'SURGERY IN PROGRESS' with Lelouch cuddled up to Cornelia asleep and Naruto leaning agents the wall with his hair shadowing his eyes.

Suddenly the surgery went off and a doctor in surgery gear came out. Cornelia got up from her seated position on a bench across from the door and waking the two ten year olds but Naruto didn't move, standing as still as a statue.

"How is she doc., how is Nunnaly?"

The doctor couldn't seam to look her in the eye as he spook, "We did all we could but she was shot. The bullet hit the base of her spin was severed and she will never be able to walk again. On top of this it seems that the trauma of the event has caused her to lose her sight."

The moment the doctor was done talking there was a loud thud. The four people looked at the source only to see it was Naruto who had slammed his clenched fist back into the wall he was leaning on and causing a small dent. He pushed off the wall and started to walk down the hallway.

Cornelia shouted after him, "Wait Naruto where are you going?"

Pausing long enough to look over his shoulder with cold blue eyes he simply stated, "To talk to my step dad." before looking forward and walking away.

**XxXxX**

**(An hour Later At the Front of The King's Palace)**

Naruto Stormed out of the palace, things had not gone as planned. The moment he had walked Naruto could see the king's smirk just under the surface.

He had asked that the king launch a full scale investigation of the murder of his mother, but the bastard had refused and then decided that he was going to send him along with his crippled sister and distort brother to Japan to be mere barging chips.

Naruto had never been so enraged in his life. He swore he would have revenge on the king and Britannia it's self but first he had to say good bye to a certain purpled haired teen and her pink haired sister.

**And finished the first chapter of 'The Rebellion Of Fox' or 'RF' for short. Now to clear a few things to up, like it said in the story Naruto is the HALF brother of Lelouch and Nunnaly which makes Cornelia's feelings for him legal. As for pairings it will be a harem and it will at the least have four women and at most seven. Four are already chosen but I'll only tell you one for right now and that is C.C.. Now I will Try and work Cornelia into the harem but with the story line it will tack some work and if it does happen it will happen much later in the story. Well that all for now.**


	2. The Birth of Fox

**Updated AN: I've read all of your reviews so far and I have got to say that I agree with you all and this chapter will be changed a little to give Naruto a new geass. So if you have already read this chapter skip down to the part were C.C. gives Naruto his geass.**

**Yo my loyal readers, I'm back with the second chapter of RF and I have got to say that this was a bitch to write, different ideas kept popping into my head and I kept going back and changing shit. Ok, now that I stopped complaining I would like to say that from now on I will be announcing one more member of Naruto's girls at the beginning of each chapter and the girl for this chapter is…**

**Kallen!**

**The harem as it stands right now is Naruto/C.C./Kallen/?/? the two mystery are not Cornelia, I'm still trying to find a way to add her. Also this story will happen after the seven year time skip. I just DO NOT feel like writing about that and really The same thing happened in the anima for Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnaly and I will add Naruto's role in that time period later. Last but not least is that all Geass characters will look the same and have the same outfit as they do in the anima unless in say differently. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: (Before I do this I would like to say that this will count for all chapters before and after this chapter because I really don't feel like doing this every time) I don't own any of Naruto, Code Geass, or any other already copy righted ideas.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"Radio Talk"

'_Mental link'_

_**The Birth of Fox**_

**XxXxX**

_The date was August 10 in the year 2010 in the imperial calendar the Holy Britannia Empire had just declared war on japan, the Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia looms as the worlds only super power._

_Right to japans underground resources became a highly disputed issue straying the already deep rooted tension between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland Britannia forces introduced into combat the humanoid anatomists armored knight known as the knightmare frame, the enemy forces were far greater than anticipated and the knightmare obliterated the Japanese's line of defenses on the mainland with little effort Japan became a dominion of the empire the country was stripped of its freedom, its right, and it name. Area 11, the defeated and once proud nation of japan was rechristened with a mere number._

**(7 years later 2017(a.t.b) after the war)**

**(Britannian residence -Tokyo settlement)**

An elderly man is playing chess with the news playing in the background when a timer went off signaling that time was up. "You're out of time", the man acting as a judge told him, "From here on you'll make your moves every twenty seconds."

The man's opponent, who appeared to be a noble, was casually filling his nails while he responds, "Very well I'm game."

Panicking slightly, the man look towards the board and reached for a piece with a shaky hand when the elevator door opened.

"Oh, did you substitute arrive?" The noble sneered as the elderly man hastily got up with a relieved expression on his face.

"Oh thank heaven I'm saved," he sighs, "Are things going well for your brother at school?" he asked trying to defuse some of the tension in the room.

"What have we here, a brat that looks like he just got out of school." The noble states as he studies the newcomer.

Indeed it did look like the young man had just gotten out of school a year or two ago. He looked about 21 and was tall, toping at about 6'2" with spiky blond hair in a ponytail that went down to the middle of his back and ended in black tips. He had a chiseled and rough looking face that many girls would find hansom. He wore an opened black long sleeved button up shirt over a blood red muscle shirt that showed a strong chest and hard abs. He wore black jeans and black running shoes. The noble could tell that the man was a fighter but was built for speed more than power.

"Well look at this, a nobleman," the blond shoot back before looking over to the old man "He is doing fine, especially now that I force him to stay and work."

"So you are this guy's replacement? I hope you can put up a better fight than him or else this will be too easy, what's your name?" the nobleman asked the blond not liking being ignored.

"Naruto", the blond answered walking over to sit in the seat previously occupied by the old man, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sir are you sure you can win this? It looks impossible." The old man asked as he looked over the chess board.

"Heh, no need to worry, I'll just need nine minutes and by the way about yesterday..."

The old man bowled "Understood sir, we will discuss it later." with that he left the room.

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move." the noble said with a raised eyebrow.

The blond just gave the noble his fox like grin, "That will be more than enough time." Naruto looked at the bored for a second before moving his king forward.

The noble gave him an amused look, "Hmm you start with the king? This game should be a short one. Hmhm!"

Naruto's grin just got wider, "Of course, how can the king aspect anyone to follow him if he himself doesn't lead?"

**XxXxX**

**(Ashford Academy)**

In the student council club house the five members of said council were stated at a table eating lunch.

"Where is Naruto? I know he doesn't go to school here anymore but he promised to help us out today." stated a blond haired girl named Milly.

"I think he went out to get some money by gambling again." Replied a boy with spiky blue hair named Rivel.

"That's my brother for you, he tells me to stay here and participate in school while he gets to go play chess against people for money. Honestly he is such a hypocrite." muttered an annoyed Lelouch as he continued typing away at the computer in front of him.

"He's smart and already graduated but doesn't get a job like a responsible man and instead he wastes it on stupid things like gambling. If he applied himself he could get almost any job he wanted." sated Milly again.

"'Oh I wish my dear Naruto would be a serious man' how adorable Madam President." An orange haired girl named Shirley tried to tease her blond friend as she sat next to her boyfriend Lelouch but failed when Milly just nodded her head in agreement.

The two had started going out after the first couple of times Naruto caught Lelouch trying to sneak out to gamble and forced him to stay at school, because he had to stay at school and around the other students Lelouch had quickly noticed Shirley's crush on him.

Taking pity on the girl he offered her a date thinking it would be a one-time thing but once it was over he found he wanted to do it again. After three more dates with similar results they officially a couple. The two had been teased by Milly (Shirley) and Naruto (Lelouch) but to the surprise and disappointment of both, the happy couple didn't seam affected in the least by their teasing any more.

"Yes, I agree. We need someone who can keep him in line like he does Lelouch. Then he could get a job and not risk losing a large amount of money on a stupid little game of chess." Milly stated as she struck a thinking pose.

Unfortunately her comment only got a snort from Lelouch, "You must be dreaming. There is no one and I mean no one who can control my brother. It's just not humanly possible. As for him losing to someone in chess is again unlikely. Why? Because he never lost a game ever since he was seven and he learned how to play when he was five. I should know."

"Oh and why is that?" asked a shy black haired girl with two braids named Nina.

"Because I challenged him every day until I was 15 and he won every time so I just gave up on wining." this surprised everyone because Lelouch was the top chess player at the school.

"WHAT? How does he beat you every time man, you're the best in the school?" Rivel all but shouted as he fell out of his chair.

"I can't predict his movements." was the short reply.

Milly raised an eye brow at this, "What do you mean you can't predict his movements?"

Lelouch sighed at how he had to explain something, "In chess the winner is the one who can outsmart the other while predicting were they will move next, Naruto does this by making what look like stupid moves but are really just a trap." Lelouch paused to tack a breath before continuing, "Naruto doesn't just use this in chess either he also does it in a fight to. I don't think I've ever seen any one read his moves for long if at all. I may be smarter than him in most areas but when it comes to strategies and battle tactics Naruto has everyone beat."

Milly started to pull at her hair in frustration, "DAMIT, why does he have to be so dame perfect. He was captain of the fencing club, out cooked our cooking teacher, broke the schools record for the five mile run by minutes, was possibly the best history student ever in this school, and was the head of the student council before I was and all at our age. If only I could find a little dirt on him he would be putty in my hands."

She stopped ranting and looked at Lelouch who, feeling her gaze on him, looked up from his laptops screen, instantly Milly was in front of him "Lelouch, you're his brother right? So you HAVE to know something about him. Come on, you can tell me." Milly asked while using her puppy dog eyes on him.

Lelouch just gave her a deadpan look, "You do relies that this is the tenth time you asked me for dirt on him this month alone, right?" Milly scratched the back of her head in embarrassment while everyone else sweat dropped. Lelouch sighed, "Besides, even if I did have some dirt I wouldn't tell you of all people."

This caused Milly to pout and whine, "Why not?"

All she got for her trouble was a glare, "Because you would use it to try and turn Naruto into your little slave. The key word here is try and while it would be amusing to watch you fail Naruto would get mad at me for telling you. Me and Shirley have date later and I don't feel like having it ruined by a stink bomb under a our table or something worse." and with that said Lelouch went back to typing while Milly was in a corner with a cloud of depression over her head mumbling something about perfect blond basters and the room's three other occupants just sweat dropped.

**XxXxX**

Running from the police a truck is seen racing down the freeway heading towards the ghettos.

"Perfect we were finally able to steal this damn thing, and now he have the cops on our asses. It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan that now we have a damn problem." the driver complains.

"Calm down, Naoto planed for something like this if it happens and if the military gets involved then I'll use it." the passenger assured him.

**XxXxX**

**(With Naruto)**

The sound of a pen hitting the floor echoed through the entire room as the noble just stared at the board in shock. Ever since Naruto's first move he had had the upper hand and eight minutes later the noble had no other piece on the board except his king, which was surrounded on all sides.

He looked from the board to his opponent who was still wearing his fox like grin, "Well, that was fun; you did better than I thought you would. We should do this again sometime but until then, see ya."

As Naruto got up and waked over to the elevator the noble's face contorted from a socked look to an enraged one. Picking up his cane, which was leaning on his chair, he withdrew a hidden sword from it and charged the blond, "You bastard, you think you can humiliate me? Die Uzumaki!"

Just when he was a step or two away from reaping his revenge on the blond, Naruto spun around and grasped the noble's wrist that was holding the sword in a firm grip. He redirected the blade to stab into the floor to his left and with a squeeze broke the wrist in his grasp.

The noble cried out in pain and fell to the floor holding his broken wrist close to his body. He looked up to glare at the blond only to see a foot coming at his face, Naruto's kick had broken the noble's nose and had sent him flying back into the chess table.

Naruto just stared at the groaning noble with an emotionless face and cold eyes, but they quickly turned back to a shining blue. Naruto spun on his heel and continued to make his way to the elevator but stopped right before he entered the elevator and spoke to the noble without even looking at the man, "It is safe to say that any rematch you would have wanted will never happen now."

He entered the elevator and turned around with his grin back on his face, "Oh and I'll send you the bill for the floor. See ya." He shouted with a wave as the door closed on him.

**XxXxX**

**(Outside the Building)**

Naruto exited the building and headed over to the road were his black motorcycle was resting, but before he could get on his bike a huge TV on the side of a building with the news talking about a few terrorist that destroyed a building before he received a message over his ear piece.

"We apologies for the delay, now his Royal Highness, Prince Clovis fourth prince of Britannia, will address the nation." the news guy said before disappearing.

The screen revealed a man dressed smartly with the mark of the royal family. He was blond and had medium sized hair.

"To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia."

At the last comment Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'The _Japanese_ have no choice but to submit otherwise they would lose their businesses, sell everything they own, or be killed.'_

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However as ruler of area eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind. Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a..."

Naruto had stopped listening after that, he got on his cycle and started the drive back to the academy.

Naruto was driving by a construction site when a speeding truck came up behind him and hooked its horn at him. He was about to pull over and let them pass when the truck swerved off the road and into the empty construction site.

'_Was that my fault?'_ after evaluating what happened he shook his head. _'No, that wasn't my fault. The truck was the one speeding, but I should go see if the driver is ok and if they are then beat the shit out of them.'_

Right before he ran down the ramp he heard the people that were gathering on the walkways above the crash with cameras and taking pictures.

"_Hey get a look at that!"_

"_What do you think happened?"_

"_I don't know."_

Naruto was disgusted by this, they did nothing to help the driver and just watched from a distance and took pictures in case this turned out important later. "Fucking bottom feeding cowards." Naruto mutters as he races towards the crash site.

Once he got there he saw that some of the construction equipment had fallen and was blocking the front doors. Spotting a latter on the outside of the truck, he runs to it and starts to clime hoping that there was some kind hatch at the top. Once at the top he finds that half the top is open already and calls to the driver.

"Hey are you guys alright in there alright, can you hear me?"

He didn't receive an answer for a few seconds before a feminine voice sounded in his head, '_I finally found you my...'__, _but whatever it was going to say was cut off as the truck moved back causing him to fall through the opening at the top.

He quickly did a flip in the air, landing in a crouch before standing up and looked around.

Finding no latter he could use to get out he cursed his luck. While he could jump out, that wasn't a good idea because the truck was moving and he may over jump the side of the truck and land in the street.

_'Damn,'_ Naruto thinks, '_Who ever made this thing forgot to put a ladder on the inside too and by the feel of things even if they did I'd risk my neck trying to jump out of a moving truck.'_

Naruto heard what sounded like gun shots go off outside and felt the truck swerve a little.

"Halt this is the military pull over immediately or the next shots won't be warnings." A voice called out over a loud speaker.

"Ah shit it's the army what are we going to do now?" The driver asked his passenger.

"Relax remember that's what I'm here for." She told him heading towards the back were there new 'toy' was stored.

Naruto heard her and hid behind a large dome like container. Once she passed and was about to enter the back of the truck Naruto caught a glimpse of her face. _'I've seen that girl before,' _Naruto thought watching as the girl passed him by from the cab of the truck to the back.

"Kallen why don't we use it here?" the driver asked over a small radio.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath." The now named Kallen answered back. As she put the small radio back on her belt it slipped off and on to the floor.

"Your right"

She proceeded to climb into a knightmare frame, classed as a Glasgow. She activated it and fired her Slash Harkens at the copters, bringing one down. The back of the truck opened up and the Glasgow hoped out of the vehicle. It sped towards the copters.

"You fellas know full well what this bad ass mother can do" Kallen shouted out and proceeded to dodge the incoming fire. She fired the Slash Harken again, bringing down another copter. Suddenly an odd shaped plane appeared.

"The rest of you back off, I will take this guy" the newcomer announced. The plane flew above Kallen to reveal it was hollow in the middle, which was filled by another knightmare.

"I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap" the newcomer said, while his knightmare exited the plane, twisting until it landed onto the ground "An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland".

Kallen launched her Slash Harkens at the new target but was countered with the same weapon. "Not to mention a filthy eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious empire" he finished while firing the Giant Cannon at her, which just hit the Glasgow.

"Kallen. We'll both split up. Both of us can't risk being killed. Run for it" contacted Nagata.

"But..."

"No buts, just get out of there."

"Right" she went to fire the Slash Harkens again, but they wouldn't fire. "No way, its stuck" she panicked. She looked up in time to find the Sutherland had deployed a sword and was about to strike. Using her quick reactions, she fired the Glasgow's right arm at the enemy, and evaded to the right.

"I'll admit I really like your spirit, however..." the enemy commander proceeded to chase after her.

"Sir"

He stopped and answered the radio "What is it?"

"Urgent orders, you are to proceed to the following coordinates immediately"

"Tch. Fine"

Kallen proceed to escape in the confusion and went into the subway areas. She contacted her allies. "In all of the confusion, I left it in my coat"

"Its okay" her friend Ohgi replied "The Glasgow circuitry is useable. So were we right?"

"I think so" she responded while resting "I bet its poisoned gas like intelligence said"

"And Nagata?"

"Unknown. I think he made it underground"

"Okay. Just rest there for a while. We will check up on things on our end" Ohgi responded and cut off.

"'_Sigh' _Man this is such a pain" she said.

**XxXxX**

**(With Naruto)**

As the truck he was in finally came to a stop Naruto began looking for a way to climb out not noticing the side door was open or the single solider rushing towards him until said soldier shouted, "That's enough you mindless murder."

Jumping into the truck the soldier pulls back his fist to deliver a punch to Naruto's face as he continued shouting, "Plan on using poison gas for you evil plans are you, well I won't allow it!" The soldier released the punch only for it to get caught in Naruto's hand, because of the shadows in the truck the soldier couldn't see Naruto's face.

Trying to wrench his hand from Naruto's grasp the soldier shouted "Let go of me you murderer!" before sending a kick to his opponent's stomach only for it to be stopped by said opponent's foot. Gritting his teeth from the pain in his shin because of the foot, the soldier again went for a punch to the face with his other hand only for a punch to the stomach to stop him. The soldier was bent double because of the force behind the punch causing his face mask to fall off and reveal it was Suzaku Kururugi.

"Would you shut up, and what do you mean poison gas?" Naruto asked as he let go of the soldier's wrist, Naruto didn't see Suzaku's face yet, allowing the gasping teen to fall to the floor clutching his stomach.

Once done with his coughing fit from being punched in the stomach so hard Suzaku glared up at his opponent only to see who it was. "My god it can't be, Naruto is that you? It's me Suzaku." Suzaku said trying to get up only to fall back down clutching his stomach.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow, "Suzaku...you joined the military I see." he asked in a monotone that clearly said that he was disappointed.

Suzaku growled at the question and tone of voice, finally finding the strength to get up he got in Naruto's face and shouted, "And what about you Naruto? Are you a terrorist now? Are you taking innocent lives for no reas...?" before he could continue he found another fist in his stomach. Suzaku doubled over in pain again.

"What the hell are you talking about..."But before Naruto could finish his rant the dome like canister in the truck began to open. Remembering what Suzaku said, Naruto grabbed Suzaku's mask, shoved it onto Suzaku's coughing face while tackling the teen to the ground.

After about 30 seconds and nothing happened Naruto looked up. The canister was only half way open but the gas still should have been released if there was any.

Naruto got up to have a closer look only for the container to open all the way revealing a beautiful green haired girl with golden eye's that looked about 19-20 years old. She was wearing a strange combination between a strait jacket and a jumpsuit that was white.

Rushing forward to catch said girl Naruto looked towards the still downed Suzaku "Tell me Suzaku, dose this girl look like poison gas to you?"

Suzaku finally looked up and went wide eyed. "Bu-but we were told it was a highly poisons gas that the rebels stole to us on the city." Suzaku answered moving forward to help remove the restraints on the strait jacket on the girl, but was knocked out by Naruto when he heard the heavy footsteps of soldiers coming in their direction.

"Sorry man, but even if you did join the military I don't want you dying for helping me." Naruto picked up both Suzaku and the girl and hopped out the side of the truck before placing both on the ground He continued to unbuckle the straps binding the girl starting with her legs.

"Stinking monkey," a voiced called out as spotlights fell upon Naruto just as he had managed to free the girl's legs so she could walk.

Naruto turned to look at the small squad of about ten men. The commander of said squad was the one who had spoken and was sneering in the knocked out Suzuku's direction. "Couldn't even slow you down could he, dame eleven."

Naruto stood from his crouched position next to the girl and dragged her to her feet with him. Once done with that, he looked over to the commanded with an emotionless mask, "Oh and you think you can?"

The commander just smirked and pulled out a hand gun, "Oh I don't think I can," his smirk got larger, "I know I can."

Naruto analyzed the situation, _'Okay, there are about ten enemies and all are armed. If I was alone I could easily deal with them by charging them while dogging their fire before taking them put with the knife I have hidden in my sleeve, but with Suzaku and the girl unable to move they could get caught in the cross fire. Well shit!' _realizing he had no choice but to go with plane A or let them shot him Naruto shifted into a stance that would allow him to charge quickly but look like he was just relaxing.

The commander started to pull the trigger while Naruto got ready to doge and then charge but before either could take action the truck behind them exploded.

Naruto grabbed the girl and lifting her into a fireman's carry dashed off down one of the tunnels using the smoke from the explosion as cover.

**XxXxX**

**(Prince Clovis' Transport)**

"What do you mean you let them escape?" A large man with a spectacle yelled over the video feed with the commander of the unit that faced Naruto.

"Well sir you see there was ..."The commander began only to cut off by the large man.

"Enough, no excuses, is this what's become of the royal guard." the very large man shouted.

"So the plan is moved forward to the next phase." Stated prince Clovis as he sat on his throne.

The large man turned to the prince with wide eyes, "But your highness,"

"Hush. If news of this gets out to my father I'll be disinherited, Just tell them back home were carrying out a planned urban renewal that should satisfy them." Clovis stood from his throne and turned on the radio, "THIS IS THE VICEROY OF AREA 11 TO ALL FORCES IN THE NAME OF PRINCES CLOVIS THE THIRD DESTROY SINJUKU GHETTO LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

"Yes my lord."

**XxXxX**

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was currently running at full speed down the tunnel with the green haired girl thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The girl didn't seem to like this very much and had started struggling the moment they were out of danger and was causing a growing tick mark to get larger and larger on Naruto's head until she accidently kicked him in the face with her high heel boot, "Oww, you little, stop struggling or else I'll reseal your legs and drag you with me."

The girl stopped at that and just settled for glaring at the side of his head. Naruto just chuckled at this, "You really think I'm going to let you walk around?" getting a nod in return he shook his head, "Not a chance. You are an unknown and possible threat, you are also what the soldiers are looking for and last but not least you wouldn't be able to keep up with me if I let you down especially with those boots you have on." He said casting a distasteful look at said boots.

This seemed to work and the girl stopped struggling altogether and lay limp. It was peaceful for a few minutes before he heard, "THIS IS THE VICEROY OF AREA 11 TO ALL FORCES IN THE NAME OF PRINCES CLOVIS THE THIRD DESTROY SINJUKU GHETTO LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

"What? Did Clovis just order that? That bastard!" Naruto adjusted his grip on the girl before taking off at higher speeds than before and reached an exit in no time. Quickly climbing the stairs, the two come to the top only to see soldiers shooting citizens.

Naruto seeing this starts to get extremely angry, turning to the girl he orders, "Stay hear." getting a nod in return he stands up and analysis the situation again. He sees that it's the ten from the truck with the commander shooting a child that was found hiding.

After the commander shot the child he turned to one of the soldiers, "Are you sure this is the exit?" the commander asked.

"Yes sir, the maps show that this is where they would have to come up."

"Good we will wait here and look for any suspicious activity."

"Yes sir."

While they were talking Naruto rushed forward and silently pulled out a combat knife from a pocket in his sleeve. In a matter of seconds Naruto was behind the nearest soldier and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle any cries before slitting his throat.

Unfortunately he was heard and all the other nine soldiers turned to look at him.

Tacking this opportunity to strike he charged the two closest soldiers that happened to be standing next to each other. The two raised their guns to fire but Naruto was too fast for them and appeared behind them before continuing on to the next nearest soldier while the two behind him fell to the floor with stab wounds to their hearts.

While this was going on no one saw the green haired girl run out of the tunnel and hide behind a create near the commander and watch the fight while trying to get the rest of her restraints off.

Once Naruto reached the forth soldier all the others were firing at him but he managed to dodge most of the shots and deflected the rest with his knife. Once he reached the soldier he grabbed him and used him as a shield. Rolling out from behind the cooling corpse that use to be his shield Naruto landed next to the create the girl was behind. Turning to face the enemy he saw that the last six soldiers were lined up pointing their guns at him.

The commander had a scowl on his face, "Well, that was unexpected for you to tack down four of our soldiers without any guns in very impressive. If this was any other situation I would recruit you."

Naruto leveled a glare at him, "And I would refuse to fight for an army that has no morals what so ever."

The commander's scowl grew larger at this, "Well, that doesn't change the situation now does it. FIRE!"

As all six fired at Naruto, he got ready to duck and dash forward to cut their legs only to see the green haired girl run out from behind the create next to him with her now free hands spread wide in front of him shouting, "He mustn't d-"before she could continue she felt something tackle her from behind and she fell to the floor.

Twisting in the grip of whatever it was she saw Naruto but he now had six cuts on each cheek from the six bullets, three on each cheek. She noticed that they looked like whisker marks.

Moving her eyes from the cuts she looked at his eyes only to see them glaring at her, "What the hell did you think you were doing?" She ignored him and placed a hand on his chest, which she absently noticed was very muscular, and channeled some of her energy into him.

Naruto's world went black for a second before it appeared again only it was in some weird energy stream. Looking around Naruto was about to try and move before he heard the girl's voice.

_"__It seems that you have a reason to live, if I were to give you power could you keep on living, I propose a deal in exchange for this power you must grant me my one wish."_

_"__If you accept this contract then you accept its conditions, while you live in the world of humans you will live unlike any other, a different providence, a different time, a different life, the power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude are you prepared for this?"_

While these words ran in his head images flashed before Naruto's eyes a distant planet, children marked with a glyph of a bird in flight, and lastly an image of the king and his step farther. "**Convergence for the Ragnarok connection so the myth is beginning once again."**

Naruto was quiet for a few seconds before he chuckled, this caused the girl's voice return only sounding a little irked, _"What's so funny. If you don't do this you are going to die."_

Shaking his head and looking up he says, "What's so funny is that you believe I fear death. No, I learned long ago that the only people that can kill are those willing to be killed. Besides, what makes you think I'm going to die?"

Naruto could hear the girl sweat drop before she deadpanned, _"You were surrounded on all sides and they had guns while all you had was a combat-knife."_

While she had been talking Naruto had pulled out said combat-knife and had started to clean his finger nails with it. Once she was done he just shrugged his shoulders, "I've been in worst situations and what is this power any ways?"

The girl was silent for a while caught off guard by the question, _"Why do you want to know?"_

"I want to know whether granting your wish is worth this power or not." Naruto deadpanned.

The girl was quiet for a few seconds again before Naruto heard a sigh, _"A good enough reason I guess. It's different for each person, some people can read minds and others can enhance their bodies…so do you want it or not?"_ he heard the irritation in the girl's voice.

The girl was indeed irritated with the blond. She had made this deal with hundreds of others over the years and most of them in situations such as this but none of them had acted so…casual about it. All had accepted it no questions asked whether it had been in the middle of tea time.

Naruto put his hands behind his head before leaning back so he was facing the top of the stream, "So let me get this straight, you will give me an unknown power and I have to grant one wish for you."

"_Yes, that's the simple way of saying it."_

"Very well, I, Naruto Uzumaki, here by do accept the terms of your contract on one condition."

"_And this condition is?" _the girl asked wondering what he wanted.

Naruto grew his fox like grin, "Simple really, I like to know more about the people I work with so you are going to tell be about yourself but for now your name will do."

The girl was taken aback by that. No one ever asked her name for the sake of knowing it. She expected him to ask for money or more power, _"You have not earned the right to know my real name yet but you may call me C.C."_

Naruto's grin just got larger, "Good I like a challenge. Alright C.C. I accept your contract." Naruto's world went black again.

He awoke with a pain in his right eye and something soft under him. Opening his right eye he saw the soft thing was the girl now known as C.C. Looking up he saw the soldiers pointing their guns at him and C.C.. He quickly rolled away them behind a create dogging the gun fire. Standing and clutching his left eye he was hit with a wave of Knowledge.

Looking at the soldiers pointing their guns at him Naruto, letting his fox like grin onto his face, removed his right hand from his still closed eye he mumbled, "You know, you really shouldn't shoot at others unless you are willing to be shot yourself."

The commander narrowed his eyes at the blond as he and his men aimed their guns at the blond, "What are you rambling on about about?"

Opening his right eye to reveal the normal shining blue with the symbol of a red bird in flight Naruto firmly repeated what he said only louder, "I said that you shouldn't shoot others when you aren't willing to be shot at yourself."

The commander and his men sneered at him, "What the hell do you mean 'willing to be shot' were not crazy, you know what this isn't worth talking about FIRE!"

The men opened fire on the blond but what happened next would be engraved in their minds for the rest of their very short lives.

The first shot soared right between his eyes, but it passed through him. There were suddenly two torsos, one standing upright, the other, still connected to the waist, leaning to the side. The second and third shots were to take him through the stomach. A third torso appeared, a flicker of movement between the second and third, bending over at a ninety degree angle to his waist, and avoiding the bullets.

This continued, flickers of movement leaving after-images in the air as he bent quickly at normally insane angles, avoiding all of the bullets until the soldiers clips ran empty with Naruto bent backwards and his spine even with the ground.

The commander and his men were now scared shitless, "Wh-what the hell, how did you do that, who are you?" the six men all dropped their guns as they took a step back.

Naruto's fox like grin turned into a smirk before he disappeared into a black and yellow blur and reappeared in front of the six men. Raising his right hand with the knife in it into a stabbing position behind his head the arm started to blur to until there was six arms on the shoulder with a knife in each hand but they were all over lapping at the base and a little fuzzy like they were projections instead of solid.

Naruto thrust his arms forward and all six shot out into the neck of one of the soldiers each but the moment the knives went in up to the hilt, all but one disappeared showing that they were nothing but after images and the real arm was holding its knife in the throat of the commander who could only gurgle as he was kept up by the steel in his throat and his men fell to the ground with similar neck wounds.

Naruto looked into the eyes of the dying man with his smirk turning into his signature fox like grin, "You can call me Fox and for the crimes you and your men have committed against the innocent you all will die." and with that he ripped the knife out the right side of the man's throat.

The commander fell to the floor and laid there with his men in pools of their own blood.

**Now to clear a few things up and yes I know how stupid the explanation for how Naruto got his whisker marks was but I just couldn't see someone being born with those naturally and I read something similar happening in a Naruto/Halo crossover only with a grenade.**

**Naruto called himself fox because of his trickster nature and ability to be unpredictability, also I dint want to call him Zero because it just doesn't fit him. Zero is a king that directs his forces while fighting from the side lines, but fox will be a leader that will be right in the thick of it all with his men.**

**Now as for Naruto's geass it is a battle geass and gives him the same physical abilities as one of the agents from the 'Matrix'. He has improved strength and speed along with the ability to move a part of his body so fast that their looks like there is more than one, this can be used to attack like what he did with the knife were he would move the limb he was attacking with so fast that he can cause multiple attacks that all happen in a fraction of a second apart from each other or dodge like he did with the bullets were he moves a little slower which allows whatever he is dodging to past right through the after image without fear of being hit. There will be draw backs but I will keep them to myself for now.**

**The last thing I want to clear up is that Milly is not in the Harem yet and may not be at all it's kind of one way right now.**

**Well that's all for right now and remember R&R.**


	3. Fighting Back

**Yo my fateful readers. Now before you start bitching at me for not updating recently you have to realize I'm kind of a slow writer and the only reason I had the second chapter out so soon after the first was because I had almost finished it before posting chapter one. Also school has been a bitch lately as well, so most of my chapters could take anywhere from a few days to a month to get out but I hope the length of this chapter will make up for the wait.**

**Now it's time to announce the next lucky girl in Naruto's Harem. And the lucky winner is…**

**Villetta.**

**Also before I start the story I have some more good news for I have found a way to include Cornelia in Naruto's Harem as well, but I'm still undecided on Milly. The Harem is now C.C./Kallen/Villetta/Cornelia/?.**

**Also in the story it will seem like I'm referring to the pilot when I will more than likely be referring to the knightmare they are driving.**

**Now on with the story!**

_**Fighting Back**_

**XxXxX**

Naruto stared down at the six men lying at his feet in pools of their own blood and just shook his head. Turning on his heel Naruto walked over to were C.C. was standing with a bored look on her face as if the death and carnage was an everyday thing for her. Naruto realized that this could very well be a possibility. Now that he thought about it she had said that she had made hundreds of deals like his before. He decided to question her on this latter.

Once he reached C.C. she turned to face him, "So what now?"

Naruto was about to answer when he heard a low rumble. Realizing it was the sound of a knightmare coming this way he grinned as a plan formed in his mind, "Me? I'm going too hid while you on the other hand, have the fun task of luring the driver out of the cockpit."

C.C. looked indigent and was about to complain but Naruto activated his geass with that grin that C.C. felt she was going to hate for a long time and disappeared in a yellow blur right before a Sutherland burst through the entrance to the building.

The pilot of said Sutherland looked around the building through the screen in her cockpit and noticed the bodies of the ten soldiers, "What the, why are all these royal guard dead," turning her knightmare's loud speakers on she directed her question at the only other living occupant of the building, "Hey you, what the hell happened here?"

C.C. on the outside put on a scared expression while on the inside she was cursing a certain blond in 15 different languages, "I-I have no idea what happened, I was vi-visiting the outskirts of the ghetto with my b-boyfriend when this group of el-elevens came along and we got s-separated. I saw him get pushed into the g-ghetto and ran after them. While I was lo-looking for him I heard shots go off and took shelter in here but the men were already dead when I got here."

Deciding to take the lost act a little further she asked her next question in the best scared voice she could muster, "C-can I u-use your ph-phone to call him please?"

Deciding to tack a little pity on the terrified girl, the pilot turned off her knightmare and got out with a gun pointed at the girl. Said girl got a terrified expression on her face and backed up to the wall behind her.

While acting the scared and lost little girl, C.C. took in the appearance of the woman that got out of the knightmare. She had long silver hair with the back done into a ponytail and the front as one long bang on the right side and had light chocolate brown skin. She was also wearing a skimpy version of the royal guard uniform.

Noticing how the girl acted with the gun pointed at her the pilot tried to calm her down, "Sorry but there are a bunch of eleven rebels going around and you can't be too careful, I won't use it on you unless you attack me. My name is Villetta, now what's your name?" as she was speaking, the now know Villetta slowly took her phone out of her pocket.

She started to move to the still cowering girl when Villetta sensed movement from behind. She spun on her heel as quickly as she could to face the possible enemy only to feel five different but powerful punches connect with her gut. The pain of the multiple injuries making her drop her gun and phone before falling to her knees clutching her stomach and coughing up a little blood. Looking up Villetta saw through her blurring vision a tall figure with long blond hair and shining blue eyes with the right one having a red tint in its pupil.

"Sorry sweetheart but I need this Knightmare more than you do." that was the last thing Villetta heard before she lost consciousness.

Naruto looked from the unconsciousness women lying at his feet to his still clenched fist. He hadn't meant to knock her out in the first blow and had held back so he could get the code to activate the knightmare's IFF system from her while she was disoriented but now he would just have to hot wire it, _'So this is what C.C. meant when she said the power of the king will separate me from others."_ Clenching his fist harder Naruto narrowed his eyes at said limb_," If I don't get this under control I could accidently break someone's hand with a simple hand shake when my geass is activated. I will NOT allow this power to control me!'_

Putting this to the back of his mind, Naruto kneeled next to Villetta and started to search her for the starter chip to start the Knightmare. While he did this he started talking to C.C., who had by this point replaced her scared expression with her usual bored one, "Nice work on luring her out and it wouldn't happened to have been me you were talking about when you said boyfriend was it?" his tone started out serious but quickly switched to a slightly more perverse one, but C.C. could clearly hear the teasing in his voice.

Crossing her arms over her chest C.C. sent a small glare his way and gave an indignant huff, "Don't assume things boy. Now can you please stop 'searching' the unconscious woman and get moving, I want to get out of hear."

Naruto merely glanced at her out of the corner of his eye because of the 'boy' comment, _'So I was right. She _is_ older than she looks.'_ Filing this information under things to ask her latter Naruto continued to search the unconscious woman at his feet with little success, "Arrg, were the hell does she keep that blasted chip." He suddenly paused in his search when a though entered his mind, "She wouldn't would she? No, she seems to prideful to put it there, but on the off chance that she did…" Naruto pulled his hands out of the silver haired beauty's pocket and moved them up the top of her uniform where he pulled it down a little exposing half of her lush c-cup breasts.

C.C. looked on at this distastefully, "What do you think your do…" she stopped midsentence when she saw the glint of something metal in between the women's breasts. Moving closer she saw that her suspicions had been confirmed when she saw the chip the blonde had been looking for nestled in the woman's cleavage.

Naruto quickly grabbed the chip, fixed the unconsciousness woman's uniform, and carried her behind some creates before standing up and walking over to the Sutherland with C.C. behind him. Once both of them were in the cockpit Naruto sat down in the only seat while C.C. stood behind him.

Naruto was about to start the knightmare and hotwire the IFF when he caught a glimpse of himself in the dark screen on the dashboard.

Naruto looked the same as ever only his hair and clothing was ruffled now. The only exception to this were the six scares on his cheeks. He noticed that they were still bleeding so he tore off a piece of his sleeve and wiped the blood away. Looking at the cuts again he realized that they would scar and make him look a little more feral.

Deciding to figure out how he would cover up the scares latter, he started up the knightmare and hotwired the IFF. While this would allow him to have access to the Britannian's IFF system his own kinghtmare would not show up as a friendly and would be shot at. Hey at least he could follow where his enemy was.

The screen turned on and showed him the surrounding area while a smaller screen turned on under that and showed him where all the Britannian units using the IFF system were.

C.C. leaned over the seat to see the screens as well, "So I'll ask it again, what's the plan?"

Glancing at her head, which was now hovering over his right shoulder, Naruto answered as he moved out of the warehouse and behind a destroyed building, "Isn't it obvious? We fight back against the Britannians."

C.C. looked at him as if he were crazy and accidently let go of her cool composer, "You and what army? In case you haven't noticed were outnumbered 1 to 100. Even with your new geass this knightmare renders it useless from what I've seen of it you can only use it on your body and weapons such as knives and swords **(Foreshadowing)** and a gun would be to inaccurate at the speed you move for it to be any use any ways."

Naruto didn't respond for a little, instead he went through the Sutherlands status. It got to the point that C.C. felt she was completely ignored and was about to ask him again when he finally answered, "Your right of course, about all of that at the moment but I can fix that." He throws down the Sutherland's gun and extended its wrist blades. They were rectangular blades that flipped out from their resting place on the forearms and were a little more than half the forearms length.

Naruto allowed a grin to appear on his face again, "While it is true that my geass as you called it has no effect on this knightmare I can still use my combat training to fight and I never was very fond of guns, to loud for my liking. Now as for were my army is well look over there." After the last part he pointed out an enemy chopper that was taken down by a Slash Harken.

C.C. looked at the falling mass of metal curiously, "Oh and just who was that?"

Naruto's fox like grin turned into a devilish smirk, "That my dear, was the resistance and they will be more than happy to help us out, especially with the present I plan on giving them." Naruto gave a small chuckle as he pulled up an intercepted live video feed of a moving train, "Oh yes, very happy indeed."

**XxXxX**

**(With Suzaku)**

"Rise and shine or else there will be no more time." A voice chimed in a very annoying way.

This was the sound Suzaku awoke to. Opening his eyes he found himself in a bed in what looked like a small medical bay. He started to sit up only to stop when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and stomach.

He had finally sat up properly when he heard a soft feminine voice, "Easy there. You took a hard hit to the back of the neck and stomach, it caused so bruising that will be painful for right now but should be gone in a day or two." looking to the side of his bed Suzaku saw two people.

The first one was a lanky white haired man wearing a white lab jacket and had a weird grin on his face with his hands in his pockets. The second person was the one who had spoken, she was a quiet looking woman with blue shoulder length hair and two bangs that framed her face wearing an orange uniform.

Suzaku leaned back against the wall behind his bed and rubbed his neck to get some of the soreness out and asked groggily, "Were am I?"

It was the man that answered him this time and in the same annoying chime that he woke up to, "Why, you're in one of the mobile medic bays still in the ghetto."

Suzaku perked up a little at this, "Where still in the ghetto?"

The woman spoke this time, "Yes but if you're worried there is no need. This is properly the safest place in the ghetto at the moment with Prince Clovis so nearby." as she finished speaking she held out an old fashion pocket watch with a large amount of cracks in it to Suzaku, "They found this in your in your armor, is it a keep sake?"

Suzaku quickly snatched the watch away from her and held it in front of his face, "Yes and a very important one too." Suzaku gazed at the watch with a faraway look for a few seconds before putting it in his pants pocket, which he thankfully still had on, and turned to the room's other occupants with a razed eye brow, "So is there anything I can do for you?"

The man yet again began to speak in that annoying flamboyant way he had, "Aw yes, how rude of me, my name is Lloyd and this lovely lady here is my assistant Cecil and we were wondering if you would like you to pilot a knightmare."

Suzaku was stunned for a second before returning to reality, "What do you mean pilot a knightmare, there is no way an eleven like me would ever be allowed such an honor."

Lloyd just held up a white knightmare starter chip **(It looks kind of like a USB hard drive)** in front of the surprised teen with a mixture between a smirk and a grin, "Oh, what to bet on it?"

A few minutes later all three of them were standing in front of a knightmare frame with a tarp over it. Lloyd looked at it like it was his own child, which in a way it was, "Behold the newest model, Lancelot! Once you get behind this baby your world will change forever!"

Suzaku just stared at the tarp covered knightmare as Cecil added, "Weather you want it to or not."

**XxXxX**

**(Battle field)**

Out in the ghetto, a Britannian tank was firing on unarmed and fleeing eleven civilians only for a Slash Harken to pierce its side and cause the tank to blow up. The Slash Harken retracted to a one armed, red Glasgow knightmare.

Kallen was in the pilot seat of said knightmare and looked around the street at all the bodies of the innocent elevens lying in pools of their own blood with tears in her eyes, "Those damn Britannians."

Her radio started to crackle for a second before Ohgi's voicewas heard with gun fire in the background"Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?"

Clenching her teeth in anger as she saw a helicopter shoot down more civilians she used one of her Slash Harken to destroy said helicopter, "Don't worry Ohgi, I'll decoy them and destroy as many of these Britannian bastards as I can. Just get the people out of here; the only ones that would be captured are those of us in the resistance!"

There was what sounded like an RPG being fired off when Ohgi replied, "I know but were trapped, they've got us completely surrounded."

Clenching her teeth harder as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes, Kallen could only mumble, "We have to try our best, for the people."

The radio was silent for a few seconds except for the pitter pater of gun fire and one or two RPGs until Ohgi responded in the same soft manner, "Yeah I know, but it will take a miracle to get through this."

In a stolen Sutherland a blond sneezed.

Kallen nodded in sorrow. The military had surrounded the Shinjuku area where the ghetto resides in with their knightmares. The members of the resistance were few and poorly equipped to fight back against Knightmares, it would indeed take a miracle to get out of this alive let alone win.

The blond in the stolen Sutherland sneezed again and got smacked on the back of the head by a green haired woman for not covering his nose this time.

Kallen proceeded along the streets to help the survivors escape by using the Glasgow's Slash Harken to take down the military copters. She fired it at one more helicopter, but when it returned, she heard a noise behind her. Turning she found it to be the same Sutherland that she launched her arm at when she was defending the truck along with another.

The pilot of the first Sutherland was a noble looking man with blue hair named Jeremiah, "Well if it isn't our Glasgow friend." he raised his assault rifle and started firing at her along with his companion. She quickly dodged and proceeded to retreat through the narrow streets.

Suddenly an alarm sounded inside the Glasgow. Looking down at the control panel, she sees there was depleted energy, "Only 30 minutes left."

Right when Kallen was about to be over taken by panic the radio crackled and a new voice that wasn't Ohgi's or any other member of the resistance came out, "The west entrance, use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

Kallen was surprised for a second before she narrowed her eyes in suspicion even as she dogged more fire from the two Sutherland behind her, "Who is this, how do you know this code!"

The voice came back only sounding slightly irritated this time, "That doesn't matter, if you want to win, you're just going to have to trust me."

Kallen was so stunned for a second that she could only mutter "To win?" as if it was a foreign word, but was quickly reminded of the current situation she was in when a bullet from one of the Sutherlands hitting her one remaining arm.

Kallen considered all her options and decided to take a chance with this new hope. The Glasgow leapt onto an overhead bridge and hooked the Landspinners **(look kind of like roller blades and are on all knightmare's feet to make them skate across the ground)** into the train tracks, "Okay what am I supposed to do now?"

Kallen heard gun fire directly behind her and saw the two Sutherlands had jumped up onto the tracks as well as they returned to chasing her. Jeremiah was in the lead and watched as the one armed Glasgow ran or rolled with an almost bored expression, "If you do nothing but keep running this has not much to offer in the way of sport."

As Kallen continued to speed down the line she could only think of what the Sutherland pilot said_, '_'Not much in the way of sport'_ what, are we nothing more than animals to be hunted into extinction by these these…monsters!'_ She then noticed an oncoming train heading towards her along the same tracks.

Kallen was starting to think she had been played and lead into a trap by the voice when said voice came over the radio, "Since you trusted me, you are going to win. Jump onto the train!"

"Gotcha" she responded and leapt on top of the train. She proceeded to jump from each carriage of the train while the first Sutherland stopped the train by force.

Jeremiah turned to the Sutherland behind him, "You, go after the Glasgow."

"Yes my Lord!" the second Sutherland leapt into air in order to get on the train, but was intercepted by a pair of Slash Harken.

The funny thing was that instead of letting go of the now useless Sutherland they dragged it up towards a nearby building that over looked the tracks. Once half way to the building, the Slash Harken let go and returned to a Sutherland that jumped out of the top floor of said building and used the useless Knightmare as a springboard in midair.

While this was going on Jeremiah was yelling at the new Sutherland, "What the...shot by friendly fire? What's your name and your unit? We are after the one armed Glasgow..." but stopped as the rouge Sutherland landed on the tracks and jumped over him while doing a front flip so that it was upside down in midair only three feet above his own. The Sutherland extended its two wrist blades and slashed off both of Jeremiah's arms.

The now identified as rouge Sutherland landed in a crouch behind Jeremiah who turned to look at said knightmare and backed up a little, "Oh my god, a terrorist!" he fried his own Slash Harken at the rouge Sutherland only for them to be deflected by another pair. Turning to the source he saw the one armed Glasgow charging him from the now still train.

Realizing he was outmatched and outnumbered Jeremiah activated the Ejection procedure, which fired the pod he was in out of the Sutherland. Kallen noticed that the pod stopped a distance away and had deployed its parachute.

Turning to the now standing rouge she noticed he didn't have a gun and keep his wrist blades out. Weary of this Kallen moved to stand in front of the knightmare, "Thank you, you saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherl…?"

She was interrupted when the Sutherland jumped to the side as a storm of bullets came from behind her along with an RPG. They all hit the spot the rouge was standing at only moments ago. Looking at the source she saw her friends from the resistance, Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, and Minami and all were pointing weapons at her savior.

Knowing what they were planning on doing Kallen moved in between her friends and savior. Ohgi glared at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kallen. Move out of the way so we can kill this bastard!", while Ohgi was shouting at her, Kallen had noticed that while the rouge was in a defensive stance it had relaxed, even if it was only a little, the moment it saw who fired upon it.

Kallen narrowed her eyes at her friends and was about to defend the rouge Sutherland when Ohgi's radio crackled before the mystery voice came through, "Are you in charge?"

Without taking his eyes off Kallen and the Sutherland behind her or lowering his gun Ohgi reached into his pocket and drew out his radio, "Yeah, I am."

All the resistance members were expecting the voice to come from the radio but instead it came from behind Kallen from the rouge Sutherland's speakers, "Ah good, I was getting a little annoyed at sticking to the whole_ 'creepy voice over the radio'_ thing."

Ohgi and the rest of the resistance nearly dropped their weapons in shock while Kallen spun around to face the rouge but quickly regained their composer and didn't level their weapons at the Sutherland this time, "So you're the person who contacted us and Yoshida's group and told us to meet here. Why?" by this point Yoshida's group had arrived and all of the resistance in the area was there.

Inside the Sutherland Naruto grew his fox like grin but only C.C. saw it and even after only knowing him for only the better part of an hour she was used to it, "I told you that if you follow me you would win and so far you have. I now present to you the cargo in that train over there." he finished by pointing at the train Kallen had jumped off of.

The resistance moved to open the cargo doors on the train's cars and found something that filled them with hope, dozens of deactivated Sutherlands. They all turned to look at Naruto **(even if they didn't know it was him)** with hope filled eyes and Naruto's grin just got larger knowing he had them in the palm of his hand now, "They are tools for your victory and if you follow my orders we will win."

The resistance was silent for a moment as they stared at the machines of destruction before Minami spoke up, "Hey, maybe we should give this guy a chance." there were shouts of agreement from the rest of the resistance.

Kallen had been staring at the Sutherlands in awe only to be brought back to reality by the rouge Sutherland, "You woman in the Glasgow!"

Kallen turned to the mystery man and nodded but relishing he couldn't see her she spoke up, "Yeah?"

"Stay where you are, me and you are going to be running decoy."

Kallen nodded, "Understood." But there was a trace of nervousness in her voice and she hopped that no one heard it.

Unfortunately, Naruto heard the nervousness in her voice and decided to try and came the girl down, "No need to worry, I will be the one getting up close and personal you just have to cover my back, OK?" letting out a relived sigh as she though she was going to have a lot of pressure on her shoulders, Kallen gave a quick 'OK' before the rouge continued, "Now what is your energy fillers status?"

Looking at the gage for the energy on her dashboard Kallen paled a little, "Only about 15 minutes worth sir." She paused for a moment wondering why she called him sir but decided to fill it into the back of her mind for now.

Naruto nodded and pointed to the last cart of the train that had a charging station, "Then recharge it. In ten minutes we'll start the counter attack." The second part was directed towards everyone and all of the resistance agreed and went back to preparing.

Kallen was stupefied. How could this guy know what to do? Deciding to just go along with it she, shut the Glasgow down, and it proceeded to recharge. They proceeded to get the captured Sutherlands out, along with the weaponry. Ohgi climbed into one of them.

Finally the ten minutes were up and the rouge moved towards Kallen who had gotten back in the one armed Glasgow, "Q1."

Kallen looked up to see the Sutherland looking at her, "Huh me?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the 'oh so smart' response, "Yes you. Our task is beginning now so follow me."

While Kallen and the rouge proceeded to draw the attention of the main forces, the others were not so sure about said rouge. They argued about it until it was nearly operation time.

Tamaki was one of the most against following the rouges orders, "Hey, are you certain about this whole thing. They have all had their IFF's removed what if this is a trap?"

Ohgi rolled his eyes as he closed his pot door, "The other side has total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps. Alright people let's move, get to your assigned points."

Ohgi's radio crackled and the rouge's voice came over the speaker, "P1 can you move? It operates basically the same as you're used to."

Ohgi finally had enough and though it was time to get some answers. Snatching the radio from the dashboard he questioned the rouge, "Alright we've followed your orders for long enough now, can't you tell us who you are, at least your name?"

In the stolen Sutherland Naruto smirked, he had been wondering when someone would ask for his name, "I can't give you my real identity, what if these signals are being intercepted? For now you will have to do without, but the next time we work together I might feel inclined to tell you." Naruto had planned on someone asking for his identity soon and he gave his response to assert who was in charge at the moment to make sure these people listened to him and got out safely along with the innocent.

Looking at a screen that showed all of the Britannian IFF signals he saw they were heading towards him. While he would be in the open and drawing the enemy's attention, he had Kallen get on a nearby roof to provide support for him using her Slash Harken in case any Britannians got past the various ambushes the resistance set up under his orders, "Now me and Q1 are on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them, will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall."

"WHAT?" Tamaki had been sitting down in to his kightmare's seat when he heard the order and shot up shouting, "He's out of his fucking mind."

Ohgi was already setup facing the wall with his gun and noticed that everyone else hesitated a little after Tamaki's outburst. He decided to get everyone back on track, "Everyone, double check your weapons." Ohgi ordered.

Immediately the others continued without much hesitation. Tamaki couldn't believe it, "What! Are you serious?"

Meanwhile Naruto and Kallen hadn't moved from their potions and saw two Sutherland coming their way, Naruto through his screen and Kallen from her perch on the roof. Naruto was watching them closely. If the resistance didn't fire through the wall like he had ordered then he would have to take them out himself. Then try and give the resistance a similar order and if they didn't follow that order then he would leave them to fight on their own while helping out from the side lines.

But if they did follow his orders and defeated the two knightmares immediately they would believe and trust in him and then he would lead them to victory over the Britannians.

Kallen looked out from her position on a roof at the two approaching enemy Sutherland and, realizing that the rouge had been right, hoped that her fellow resistance members would listen, "Come on you guys shoot dam it shoot." she muttered.

Ohgi and the others had loaded the weapons onto the Knightmare Frames and when advised they fired them at the wall indicated. They were shocked to find they had destroyed two enemy Sutherlands.

The resistance was silent before Inoue's voice came out as a low whisper and yet was heard by all of them, "We did it, it actually worked." unable to believe the evidence in front of her.

Kallen saw everything and sighed in relief.

In his Sutherland, Naruto's face once more transformed into a full blown smirk. He had their trust, no matter how small it was at this point, he still had enough of it for them to follow his orders at least until they got out of this mess.

Deciding they had enough time to bask in awe of their achievement through following him, Naruto gave them their next objective, "P1, P4, P7 move 100 hundred meters to the right and fire your Slash Harkens toward three o'clock"

Realizing that this was not the time to celebrate Ohgi broke the silence over the group, "You heard the man, do what the voice says."

"Damn, what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki muttered as he went to load himself into his knightmare.

Naruto grinned at the chance to aggravate the obviously very short tempered man, "P5, ready?"

Tamaki paused when he realized he was the one being called that and shouted, "Uurgh, quit calling me that." before entering his knightmare.

Ohgi, Inoue and Minami fired there Slash Harkens at the enemy, destroying the two remaining enemies approaching their now temporary leader.

Naruto was pleased, they were following his orders to the letter and now he could get them out of there. Looking at the map with the britannian IFF on it gave the next set of orders, "Q1, move five rooftops to your eleven o'clock were you will see an enemy Sutherland on a nearby roof. Take it out."

"Right" Kallen responded as she jumped the said number of rooftops and just as her temporary leader said there was one enemy there getting ready to take a pot shot on said leader. Charging, she punched it in the head, causing it to fall down and deactivate, but not before it fired on the rouge.

Panicking slightly and thinking she just let their only hope get killed Kallen looked over the edge of the building just in time to see the bullets speed towards the back of her savor. She knew that if the bullets hit the resistance's only hope would die.

But it turned out her fears were unfounded because the moment the red hot lumps of lead were feet away from his back Naruto spun around with his wrist blades extended and deflected the bullets off the flat side of the blades.

Naruto had an emotionless look on his face, something he has whenever he entered what he called 'battle mode', as his Sutherland went back into a more relaxed position with its arms at its sides. He caught C.C., who was still standing behind his seat, giving him a strange look out of the corner of his eye, "What?"

C.C. switched from her bored look to that of a deadpan look with a raised eyebrow, "You just deflected about ten bullets to the back with nothing but two rectangular wrist blades as if you do it every day and then have the nerve to ask 'what'?"

Ignoring his green haired 'partner' for now Naruto called out a few more orders to his, at the moment, temporary subordinates while C.C. narrowed her eyes at how he ignored her, "P5 fire your cannon at the tank 200 hundred meters at three o'clock, R2 fire one of your Harken at that enemy chopper."

Naruto was pleased when the tank's and chopper's IFFs disappeared. Noticing a group of about four Britannian Sutherlands advancing he narrowed his eyes before nodding to himself, "N group, move forward and intercept the four enemy units, once you have dealt with them then continue your advance." Naruto grinned as he saw the five rouge Sutherland that made up N group push the four Britannian Sutherlands back before the enemy units vanished from the screen.

The slaughter of the Britannian forces by the now organized resistance continued until all the Britannian forces in the ghetto were eliminated. Shortly after all of the enemy had been eliminated a large group of knightmares broke away from the surrounding encampment and charged into the city while another but smaller group that was protecting the prince went to fill in their absent positions.

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at Clovis' stupidity; his half-brother-in-law always was an idiot and sucked at strategy games like chess when it can to hard thinking.

Looking at the screen, Naruto noticed that a small group of five moving ahead of the main group and where heading straight for him. He turned to face the direction they were coming from before contacting Kallen.

While all this happened Kallen was waiting for her next instructions and watched at how their mysterious leader lead them in circles around the supposedly unbeatable Britannian military, "Amazing, we seem to be winning."

Just then her radio crackled "Q1, do you have a map of the area?"

Kallen had a confused look on her face as she brought up some maps of the area and looked them over, "Yes, I have a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks."

Nodding his head Naruto sprang forward just as the first of the five enemy Sutherland rounded the corner and drove his left wrist blade into the first Sutherland's chest, killing the pilot, "It'll do." bring his right blade up to cut the barrel off the second Sutherland's gun he continued, "Now Q1 I want you to do the following."

As Naruto finished explaining his plan as he fought the remaining four soldiers. Ducking under a cannon shot from one of the Sutherland's gun Naruto pulled his now bloodied left blade out of the chest of the first Sutherland and took the seconds head off all in spin.

Crouching low Naruto got into the third one's guard and used his right blade to cut from the knightmare's groin up until there was two completely even halves, including the pilot inside. Noticing movement out of the corner of both his eyes Naruto saw the last two of the group coming at him from both sides with their weapons at the ready. Waiting until the last moment Naruto jumped back and allowed the two to gun each other down, one with automatic fire and the other with his cannon.

Moving to the center of the destroyed courtyard Naruto looked at the IFF tracking screen and noticed the large group of 20+ enemy knightmares less than two minutes away,"Q1, is everything in position?"

While this was going on Kallen, Yoshida, and a few other resistance members were finishing the trap their leader cooked up for the 20+ enemy Sutherlands coming. Kallen had just gotten into position when she heard the question from their leader, "Yes sir, we are ready and standing by for your signal."

In the courtyard Naruto could barely control the grin that was about to split his face in half, "Good, just remember what the signal is." Ending the transmission Naruto got ready for what was about to happen.

C.C. had been watching quietly ever since Naruto started ignoring her in favor of giving orders to the resistance. Something about it bothered her and she had just realized what it was.

In all her other contracts she had held all the cards, weather it was the ones granted the geass in a near death situation or discussing it over tea she had always been the one making the demands. The others had always needed the power for something of great importance like saving their country or saving their own lives.

Even after the transaction was completed they usually came to her for advice or help. Sure some didn't come to her for help, but none of them ever ignored her if she asked a question as if she was not important. This was for the simple reason that they owed her for the power and advice she would give them to achieve their dreams and after wards, her one wish at the time. Most failed in both areas but that didn't matter to her too much.

It was different with Naruto, when she had first given him the option of power C.C. had thought he would be like all the others who had basically throw themselves at her feet for the power, but he had refused it in favor of asking her questions about the power and WHY he should agree to her terms.

C.C. had lived for many years and was not easily surprised but what Naruto did had. He had refused to take the power unless she agreed to HIS terms and not the other way around. While the terms themselves weren't a problem for her, if a little unexpected, it was the principle that mattered, because he had been the one to have his demands agreed to he showed her he was the one in charge and holding all the cards. C.C. was new to this and she didn't like it at all.

C.C. was broken out of her musings when her 'partner' muttered to himself, "It's time." Looking at the screen C.C. saw that the large group was all around them and the only thing blocking their view of them were the destroyed buildings all around the edges of the courtyard.

Naruto moved into a crouched position ready to jump at any moment. The moment the first of the enemy Sutherlands rushed around the corner Naruto launched himself strait into the air. The enemies all started to fire at him as they moved right under him and were standing were he used to be and making sure he had nowhere to land.

The moment he was at the peak of his jump he turned so he was facing down at the enemy and fired both his Slash Harken at the spot he used to be standing in, pushing him further into the air. The knightmares below stopped firing to move out of the way or allow their fellow soldiers to move out of the way. Thinking they were out of danger the Sutherlands moved back to their previous positions only for a different set of Slash Harken to come out of the ground, causing the ground to become unstable and cave in, bring the large group to a rocky grave under all the ruble.

The ones on the outer edge of the group survived barley only to get gunned down by the resistance members that popped out of the ground behind them. Once all the enemies were taken care of Kallen, Yoshida, and the other resistance members moved over to where their leader was waiting standing in the same spot as when it all began.

Naruto looked at the group of confident rebels in front of him and couldn't help but feel a little pride at what he had done. Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his head he told himself that he could celebrate his success against the Britannian Empire AFTER the battle was won and not before, Naruto gave his next instructions to his eagerly waiting subordinates.

"You have all done well and should be proud." He let them cheer and congratulate each other for a little before continuing, "But we still have work to do." All of the resistance, including the other half that were still patrolling the streets for enemies, immediately stood at attention, "I want all of you standing in front of me to work on getting the civilians out of here using the old subway tunnels that the Britannians seem to have forgotten about while everyone else continue patrolling the area for enemy units and report anything suspicious. Got that?"

Over the radio Naruto heard over 50 different voices shout out, "SIR YES SIR!" and the rebels in front of him even saluted him before going off to help the civilians escape the ghetto.

Naruto couldn't hold the smirk that split his face in half. He had done it, he had captured their trust and obedience all in one move. By proving that he could lead them to beat an enemy that had superior numbers, better training, and more advance equipment he showed he is a great tactician and leader. Naruto then proved he had good intentions by making the major priority to get the civilians to safety and neutralizing the enemy, he showed them that he was fighting for the people and not his own selfish needs.

Naruto had unofficially started his own army unknown to the world, Britannia, or even the people of the army themselves.

**XxXxX**

**(With Prince Clovis)**

Clovis Britannia, Third Prince of the Britannian Empire, slowly backed away from a large table screen that was surrounded by his best war advisers with a look of horror on his face while mumbling incoherently.

The attack on the ghetto had started out great, the only real resistance were two groups of resistance members that were surrounded on all but one side and a one armed Glasgow that was quickly intercepted by two Sutherlands, one of them being one of his best pilots, Jeremiah.

Of course this was where the shit hit the fan. Jeremiah had reported that he and his partner had been taken out by a rouge unit and all resistance in the ghetto disappeared for about five minutes before one enemy knightmare showed up in a large courtyard and Clovis sent two Sutherlands to deal with the 'pest'.

Only a few seconds from the target the two were killed from a rain of gun fire from the wall. After this it all went to hell and unit after unit was destroyed by organized groups of elevens while other resistance members were witnessed rescuing civilians. Not even 30 minutes later all the Britannian units inside of the ghetto whether it be tank, knightmare, chopper, or foot soldiers were all dead or retreating back to the barricade surrounding the ghetto that made sure no eleven escaped.

Growing desperate Clovis had ordered a large group of 20+ Sutherlands from said barricade to take the courtyard where it was believed the rebels were operating. Once in the area all they found was the rouge Sutherland that took out Jeremiah. After said rouge had done some acrobatic feats to lure the group in close the ground underneath had collapsed and killed almost all of the knightmares and their pilots while the rest were gunned down by resistance members coming out of the GROUND!.

The Prince was about to call a full scale retreat when the huge screen in front of the table turned on to show Clovis' half-brother, Lloyd, with his annoying grin on his face, "WHY, hello gentlemen I do believe you are in need of my services, no?"

One of Clovis' advisers seemed to take a fence to this, "What do you think you're doing! This is no place for the spec-"the adviser however was interrupted by the prince.

"SHUT UP!" Clovis shouted at the man as said man immediately became quiet. Looking his half-brother in the eye Clovis gave him an intense glare, "Can this creation of your do it? Can it win?"

Lloyd heard the hopeful undertone in Clovis' voice and it just made his smirk grow as he mock bowed to his half-brother, "Of course my lord, but I must insist you call it Lancelot."

Clovis' only response at first was to nod, "Very well I'll give it one chance so get your toy, this Lancelot, ready and you better find a dam good pilot!"

"Of course my lord." With those finale words the screen went dead.

**XxXxX**

**(With Suzaku)**

Suzaku walked out of the mobile command center and over to the tarp covered knightmare know as Lancelot. When Suzaku was finally standing in front of the Lancelot the tarp covering it fell away revealing the white knightmare .**(I'm not going to fucking describe it because I'm just to dam lazy. I will only describe in detail none Code Geass characters and weapons that I make up.)**

Suzaku could only stare in awe at the magnificent work of engineering and mechanics in front of him before his eyes hardened in determination, _'I can't get side tracked now, I have a job to do and that is bring peace to the world.'_ Suzaku turned to look at the ghetto behind him clenching his fists, _'Starting with the corrupt resistance who think it ok to play with others' lives!"_

Climbing into the Lancelot, Suzaku started the knightmare and ran a diagnostics test. A minute later a feminine voice came over the speakers saying everything was ready to go before starting to count down to launch. Suzaku crouched down until his right hand was flat against the ground and his left was out to the side for balance like a runner at the beginning of a race.

The moment the voice hit zero Suzaku lunched off at blinding speeds towards the ghetto. In less than a minute he came across a lone rouge Sutherland that just seemed to notice him then but before the rouge could do anything Suzaku had punched off its head as he sped by and caused the pilot to eject.

Marveling at the control the knightmare had and how fast it was but was brought back to reality when he saw three more rouges. Then hadn't seen him yet and Suzaku used this to his advancing and took of the left arm and head of the closest of the three that had his back to him.

The other two quickly realized he was there after their friend had fallen and opened fire, but before they could gun him down Suzaku activated a translucent shield like barrier with a green tint on his right arm. Using this block all of the bullets until the two were out of bullets and started to back up slowly. Then they seemed to stiffen momentarily before turning to run.

Not about to let the needless murderers run free, Suzaku shot his right wrist Slash Harken into the ground as he jumped to give him more height. Once he reached the peak of the jump he used his left wrist Harken like a whip to tack out one of the two rouges. Once Suzaku landed he shot off after the last of the three rouges and used his wrist Harken like wrist blades and cut off the rouge's right hand and then its head.

Seeing his work done Suzaku was about to speed off in search of the next terrorist when his instincts told him to move. Following said instincts he flipped backwards just missing having Lancelot's head taken off by a Slash Harken that came from his right. Looking in said direction he saw a rouge Sutherland but this one was different. Instead of a standard knightmare assault rifle like the rest of the rebels this one instead had both of its wrist blades out and in a combat position with the left out in front and the right next the rouge's head.

Suzaku instantly recognized it as the same Sutherland that had taken out Lord Jeremiah and was believed to be the one organizing the resistance. Once Suzaku thought this he realized that he had to take this guy down.

Suzaku extended both his wrist Harken a little to make them into more effective wrist blades as he glared at the rouge, '_With your down fall the resistance will lose order and be easily captured ending this meaningless blood shed!'_ With this thought Suzaku's resolve hardened ready to take out the unit in front of him.

**XxXxX**

**(With Naruto Right Before Suzaku Attacked)**

Once all of the resistance had left to do their jobs Naruto relaxed in his chair in the cockpit while placing his chin on his fisted right hand and thought of anything that he may have missed.

While he was doing this C.C. thought it was about time to ask her questions while he wasn't busy, "Now that you have the time do you mind telling me how you fought as you did and have the tactics you just showed in leading these rebels along with how you could gain their trust so fast?"

Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before looking off in to space again. Thinking that he was going to ignore her again C.C. was about to ask again but stopped when she heard him sigh, "I guess it is only fair that you know a little about me." Leaning back into his chair Naruto continued, "Let's start with my combat skills. At a young age I was taught the ways of the sword and now know how to wield four different swords with the skill of a master and learned how to use knives and hand to hand combat from a few ninja maids that act as hidden bodyguards for a friend of mine."

C.C. sweat dropped at the ninja maid part but just put it to the back of her mind for the moment, after all she had seen weirder in her long life, "And you're other skills in tactics?"

Naruto just shrugged at the question, "After the war for Japan ended I started researching and reading everything I could get my hands on about battle tactics and politics and still am in fact."

C.C. nodded at this information, "So what now."

Before Naruto could answer he heard a commotion over the radio, "This is B group. Reporting enemy presence."

Narrowing his eyes Naruto asked his next question, "What's your status and how many enemies are there?"

There was the sound of gun fire in the back ground when the resistance member answered, "Two of us have been taken down, one that had been out on his own, who warned us of an enemy, and the other in our group. As for numbers it's just one sir, but I think it's a new model. I have never seen anything like it before."

Naruto ordered the resistance member to pull up a screen showing the new unit. The video feed showed the pilot of the Sutherland and his last reaming group member was firing at a white knightmare with a weird energy shield with little success.

Naruto quickly analyzed the new threat, _'So that knightmare is built for speed and power mainly using hand-to-hand combat and bladed weapons. This isn't good, the resistance doesn't have the right equipment to face a knightmare like this. Time to call a retreat.'_ Making sure that all the resistance members could hear him Naruto gave his next orders as he moved to the place where the new model was fighting, "To all resistance members, I want you all to go and help get the last of the civilians out of here. Once out get rid of the stolen Sutherlands in case they can be tracked later on!"

The resistance was silent for a second before Ohgi, who had been one of the two Sutherlands tacken down, spoke up, "But Sir, what about the other Britannians along with this new model, if we focus on getting the civilians to safety we will be overrun."

Naruto just shook his head as he jumped over a destroyed Britannian Sutherland, "There is no need to worry about any more units coming. This new one is a prototype and is more than likely their ace in the hole. Also they need all the reaming troops to hold the perimeter around the ghetto to prevent us from escaping that way. As for the new model prototype, I'll be taking care of it personally."

This time it was Kallen who spoke up/shouted, "WHAT! You expect us to just abandon you after what you did for us like a bunch of ungrateful cowards!"

Naruto chuckled at this as he continued to move towards the sound of gun fire from the two Sutherlands holding off the white knightmare, "No Q1 I don't expect you to just abandon me I expect you all to get out of here along with the civilians and don't worry about little old me, I'll be just fine."

Naruto received a reluctant 'Yes sir' from the red head before he rounded a corner just in time to see the white knightmare finish off the last resistance member in the group of three. Naruto quickly fired one of his Slash Harken at the enemy's head only for said enemy to flip backwards and out of harm's way. He didn't even try to hide when the enemy looked in his direction and instead got into a battle stance with his wrist blades extended only for the enemy to get into a similar stance as the two knightmares glared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move.

The white knightmare seemed to have the shorter patience of the two as he charged forward at blinding speeds. Once he reached Naruto he tried to slice off his head with his right blade and Naruto's right arm off with his left but Naruto saw it coming and ducked to the left. Naruto then did a sweeping kick hoping to trip the white knightmare up, but said knightmare jumped at the last minute.

Using his new found momentum, the white knight landed on his right foot and spun around with his left foot extended to take off the Sutherland's head only for the foot to be stopped by said Sutherland's right wrist. The white knight quickly hopped back on his right foot to evade the left jag from the still crouched Sutherland.

Rising to his feet the Sutherland backed up to put a little distance between him and his enemy only for the white knight to jump into the air and try to ax kick him while using his Land Rollers like a blade. Ducking to the right this time, the Sutherland turned just in time to watch the building he use to be standing in front of collapse because of the power put behind the ax kick.

In the white knightmare Suzaku grit his teeth at his own stupidity. He should have known that his enemy would have enough combat skill to dodge an ax kick and now he had destroyed a civilian home.

He was quickly broken out of his criticisms of himself when he heard a scream. Looking up he saw that the top floor had been the last to fall and now an old woman with a small girl of about 10 clutched to her chest falling to their dooms. Moving quickly Suzaku jumped up while firing his left wrist Harken into the ground to give him more speed.

Once he was about to reach them and had reached out his arm right arm to catch them he was blindsided by the punch to his left shoulder that sent him spiraling into the building next to him.

Naruto to had seen and heard the old women and the child and was about to help them when he saw the white knight jump up to intercept them. Naruto, thinking it was a typical Britannian in the pilot's seat, thought the white knight was going to kill the two and had punched the bastard away before catching the duo himself. In the proses he had broken off his right wrist blade into his enemy's shoulder making that arm useless for the moment.

The moment he landed Naruto turned to look at the ruble the white knight was buried under. He lowered the hand holding the two while ignoring their awed looks and pointed in the direction the resistance was helping the people escape. Nodding the two ran off.

Suzaku burst out of the ruble with his left arm hanging limply at his side. Naruto had punched him with his wrist blade still out and the deep slash had rendered Lancelot's arm useless.

Deciding he had enough of this Suzaku fired his right Slash Harken at the Sutherland's head only to miss and get it cut off, but he knew that would happen and used the distraction it caused to speed to right in front of the Sutherland and drop a quick drop kick on the other knightmare's shoulder and sever it's right arm.

Jumping back Naruto cursed. He had seen the attack coming but this fucking piece of shit was to slow to dodge, he was about to fire one of his Slash Harken when he heard Kallen's voice, "Sir' all civilians have been evacuated and all stolen Sutherlands have been disposed of, but the Glasgow was kept."

Naruto let his grin replace the frown that was on his face, "Good, now I want you and the rest of the resistance to lay low for a while. I'll contact you if I need you."

Kallen didn't seem to agree with this, "Wait sir-"she was cut off when Naruto crushed the radio in his hand after he activated his geass. He didn't need it anymore any ways, he had memorized the code for the station so he could contact them whenever he needed.

Turning his attention back to the white knight with his geass still active Naruto turned on his speakers but made sure to change its frequency so they couldn't figure out who he was by his voice pattern, "While it has been fun I'm afraid I have to be going now. See Ya!" Naruto's voice at the end changed from serious to his normal easy going tone.

Waving his knightmare's one remaining arm Naruto ejected from said knightmare, but the white knight seemed to have other ideas as he fired his good arm's Harken hitting the escape pod and pulling back just before it hit to make the Slash Harken sink into the metal just enough to allow a hold on the pod while not hurting its occupant.

The white Knight began to retract his Harken along with the pod but the pod's door opened and a yellow and green blur shot from the pod landing on a nearby roof. Before Suzaku could get a look at the person said person once again became a blur again and sped off in a seemingly random direction.

Gritting his teeth Suzaku was about to give chase but stopped when his left leg started to give from the building that fell on it earlier. Glaring in the direction the blur went Suzaku's resolve hardened, _'You got away this time but I will stop you and with it all this senseless violence in the world.'_

**XxXxX**

**(In front of Prince Clovis' Mobile Command Center)**

The only foot soldier grading the door to entering the purple mobile command center was paying very little attention to the world around him as he was lighting up a cigarette when he felt two sharp pains at the base of his skull and his heart at the same time before his world went black.

Naruto walked out of the shadows that the now dead soldier was laying in front of with his geass active. His now, once again, bloody combat knife in his right hand and a dizzy C.C. clenching his arm for support as she regained her balance, "Dame it, why didn't you warn me that I would feel this way before you speeded me over here?" when she was finished complaining C.C. tried to straighten up only to clutch a hand to her mouth and the other to her stomach as she tried to get said stomach to stop doing flips.

Naruto himself was out of his 'battle mode' and was once again back to his playful self and laughing quietly at C.C.'s misfortune, "Aww, does the little girl feel like she is going to throw up? Do I need to call a doctor or do you want me to kiss it better?" if looks could kill Naruto would have been nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, looks couldn't kill and C.C.'s glare only served to send the blonde into another fit of quiet chuckles.

Once Naruto stopped quietly laughing and C.C. regained her composer, complete with her usual bored look, the two started to hammer out a plan to get Clovis alone, Naruto to get answers about his mother's death and C.C. because, well what would you want to do to the person who had you imprisoned and experimented on?

After about a minute they were done and ready to put their plan into action, entering the mobile base the two split up to complete their part of the plan.

**XxXxX**

**(Inside Clovis' Mobile Command Center)**

Clovis was currently yelling at his half-brother over how Lloyd's Lancelot barely won against the believed leader of the resistance, "What do you mean that it wasn't your fault, I saw the whole thing through the knightmare's live video stream and your toy barely won! In fact the only reason you did win was because of the Lancelot's greater speed!"

Lloyd just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well what do you expect? While the pilot we found is extremely good, in fact he is almost using the Lancelot to 95% of its potential use, he did just start using it. It takes time and practice to get all the kinks out of it and state using it to its fullest. Plus, the opponent he fought was extremely skilled. It just goes to show how much better the Lancelot is."

"I DON'T CARE!" Clovis shouted as he stood from the throne he had been sitting on and pointing at the screen, "I CLOVIS BRITANNIA 3rd PRINCE OF THE BRITANNIAN EMPIRE ORDER YOU TO-" before the angry prince could finish his order, all of the power in the room went dead. Trying and failing to look around the room Clovis listened to the angry shouts of his advisers.

"What the hell?"

"Someone get the power back on!"

"Who is responsible for this outrage?"

"Someone get a mechanic in here!"

Clovis on the other hand decided to just sit back in his throne and wait for the power to be turned back on so he could order the dismantle of the Lancelot. Not even a minute later they heard the electronic doors be forced open. Thinking it was one of the mechanics come to fix the problem one of the advisers started to walk in the direction of the door, "Good you're here. Now I want the power back on righ-"he was cut off midsentence by the sound of metal cutting through fresh followed by the soft thud of a body hitting the floor.

The moment this was heard the other advisers all pulled out pistols and fired at the spot the noise came from only to hear the bullets hit nothing but air. Not even a second later there was a cry of pain from the advisor that was more than half way across the room.

Spinning on their heels, the last advisor and Clovis' right hand man Bartley, who was dark skinned, a little overweight, and had a monocle, stood back to back trying to pear into the darkness for the attacker. The fat man felt the man he was back to back with suddenly stiffen before falling to the floor silent as the grave.

Bartley jumped back the moment he felt something wet land on his face and realizing it was more than likely his former comrade's blood started to fire in the direction he used to have his back to only, once again, to hear the bullets hit nothing but air.

Bartley was about to turn and run when he felt three different but powerful kicks land on his stomach. The fat man was sent flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room where he fell to the ground unconscious but alive.

While this small massacre was taking place, Clovis was hiding behind his large throne in a fettle position shaking like a leaf. He had dived out of his seat and crawled behind his throne the moment the first shots were fired. He stayed there as he listened to his war advisors, all veteran soldiers, get taken down one by one by this unknown enemy.

Once the noise stopped the light over his throne turned on, surrounding said throne in light while casting the rest on the room into even darker shadows. Clovis poked his head out from behind the throne, hoping beyond hope to see one of his men standing over the lifeless body of the unknown assailant…no such luck.

What he DID see was the figure of a tall man covered in shadows, but even with the shadows covering his form there were still some parts of his person visible, like the glint of metal held in one of the figure's hands and the deep blue eyes with a red symbol of a bird in flight in his right eye but that was all that could be distinguished.

"Clovis Britannia, the 3rd prince of the Britannia." Clovis nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. It was deep and powerful, but strangely familiar. Instead of easing his worry this familiarity only seamed to intensify it.

Pulling the last of his courage together, Clovis stood up from behind his throne, "Yes, what is it?" On the outside he had done a complete 180 and was now standing proud with barely a hint of fear on his face, which he gave himself a mental pat on the back for, but on the inside he was still scared shitless. Hey, how would you feel if someone came in and took out all of your men in the room in less than a minute with only a knife, from what he could see any way?

"I need you to do something for me," As the man spoke he moved over to the intercom, the same system used to give the order to massacre every eleven in the ghetto, "It's very simply. All you have to do is make one little announcement."

Clovis felt his old arrogance return. How dare this this COMMONER order HIM, the third prince to the crown of Britannia. With his new found courage/arrogance, Clovis decided to be defiant, "And if I don't make this announcement?"

The man gave a sadistic grin as he pointed to one of the three advices/war veterans he kill, this one was the one that was closest to the door and had six different fatal slash wounds on him, "Because if you don't help me you'll end up like that, only I'll make sure it isn't quick and pain less like that poor bastard's was."

The prince paled and quickly walked over to the intercom system to stand next to the man, who for some reason, was still wrapped in shadows, "Now now, there is no need to get hasty. Just tell me what to say."

In the shadows, Naruto let a triumphant smirk craw onto his face, "Good, now all you have to say is-"

**XxXxX**

**(With Kallen)**

The resistance members had managed to lead all of the rescued Japanese citizens through an abandoned subway tunnel that the britannians either don't know of or believed the _elevens_ were too stupid to find it, even though it was illogical, the resistance thought it was the latter.

Kallen was the only one in a knightmare and was helping direct the civilians out of the tunnel and into a Japanese part of the city with the other resistance members doing the same only on foot. The others agreed with the mystery man that the Sutherlands may have been tracked even with IFFs in them and had thrown them all into the lake surrounding the ghetto when they reached a hole in the tunnel.

Kallen looked down at Ohgi, who was standing right next to her, and asked the question that had been bugging her ever since their savior had destroyed his radio, "Do you think he is ok, I mean we did leave him all alone to face that white knightmare and you saw what it did to the other Sutherlands. Hell, you were one of the victims."

At the last part, Ohgi rubbed his still sore neck from when the white knightmare had taken off his knightmare's head and caused a backlash for him, "Ya, I know what you mean , but you saw him in action yourself, in fact, you saw more than the rest of us. I mean, we only saw him draw in those 20+ knightmares for the trap and the acrobatics he pulled to dodge all of those bullets were impressive enough."

Kallen thought about that and had to agree with Ohgi that the rouge was indeed skilled. She had seen him deflect bullets while his back was turned with nothing more than a pair of wrist blades.

Ohgi noticed that his friend was still quieter than usual and tried to comfort her, "Hey, what's the matter, I told you not to worry. That guy will be fine."

Kallen shook her head but realizing that Ohgi couldn't see it spoke up, "No, it's not that, I know your right and we don't need to worry about that guy, it's that we didn't save all the citizens. We only got like 4/5 of the entire ghetto before that white knightmare came and fucked everything up." Grinding her teeth in anger Kallen steeled her resolve started to move back down the tunnel that they came from.

Seeing this and running after the red head, Ohgi asked what she was doing. Not slowing down at all, Kallen yelled back, as she was now about 20 yards away, "I'm going to help kick that white bastard's ass and get the rest of the civilians."

Ohgi was about try and reason with his friend when they both stopped dead in their tracks and heard one of the last things they ever expected to hear that day, "ATTENTION ALL FORCES, CEASE FIRE AT ONCE! I REPEAT ALL FORCES ARE TO CEASE FIRE AT ONCE. ALSO, ALL FORCES ARE TO PROVIDE MEDICAL HELP FOR ALL, WHETHER THEY BE BRITANNIAN OR ELEVEN SHOULD NOT BE AN ISSUE! LEAVE NO ONE UNTREATED UNDER THE PENALTY OF DEATH! I CLOVIS, THIRD PRINCE OF BRITANNIA AND ROYAL VICEROY OF AREA 11 HERE BY COMMAND YOU!"

It was softer than it should have been, because of the distance separating them and the two along with the rest of the people in the area, whether they be Britannian or Japanese had to make sure they heard right. But there was no mistaking it, Prince Clovis, the very same man that had been the bane of the resistance all these past few years was calling for a cease fire and even medical treatment for EVERYONE. What the hell were they smoking?

Then they all remembered the rouge Sutherland and how he had made what seemed like an impossible victory into a massacre until that white knightmare came along and even then he stayed behind to buy them time to get away. Now the same prince that ordered their death was ordering their safety, coincidence? I think not.

The people in the tunnel were silent for a few minutes before Kallen raised her one remaining arm and shouted, "He did it!" The other resistance members instantly knew who she was talking about and started to cheer as well, while the civilians didn't know who their saviors were talking about, cheered as well.

Once everyone got it out of their system they continued to move to a safer location.

**XxXxX**

**(With Naruto)**

Clovis stood strait from his hunched over position in front of the microphone to the intercom system and walked back to his throne, confident that since he did what was asked of him he would not be killed. Once he reached said throne he slumped down into it and rested his chine on his fist all the while glaring at the intruder, "There, are you happy now? I did as you asked, so you can leave now and I can get out of this horrid place."

The figure gave a dark chuckle, "Yes, I'm very happy with your performance, but I'm afraid I can't go yet because you see," as he spoke the figure moved into the light cast by the one light handing above Clovis' throne, "I have some personal questions to ask you."

Clovis stared at the young blond man with a hint of recognition in his eyes, "I'm sorry, but do I know you? I feel as if I do." there was definitely something familiar about this man and like before it made him nervous.

Naruto, for who else would it be, pouted and said in a mock-hurt voice, "Aww, you don't remember your only half-brother-in-law? Don't you remember all those times you and a few of the other children of the king said I was nothing more than a 'worthless commoner' or how about that time you called me 'the son of a worthless bastard' and I agreed with you?" Naruto grinned as he saw a look of realization on Clovis' face only to be replaced by a look of fear, "Yes, now it's coming back to you dear 'brother'."

Clovis raised a shaky hand as he pointed at his long thought dear half-brother, "H-how are you a-alive. The re-report said that you d-died and your brother and sister were lost during the in-initial attack on Japan. THEY EVEN SAID THEY BURNED YOUR BODY AND SENT OVER THE ASHES!"

Naruto raised an eye brow at this, "Oh, and why would they do that?" Shaking his head and filing this information away for later use, he started to walk towards the prince who was now cowering in his seat, "But that doesn't matter right now for as you can see I'm very much alive and like I said earlier I have some personal questions for you, specifically about my mother."

Clovis knew were this was going and not liking it at all pulled out the pistol he had sneaked off the top of the intercom system when he was sure Naruto wasn't looking and started rapidly pulling the trigger. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he used his new powers to dodge the entire magazine with barely any effort and freaking Clovis out even more with the multiple torsos.

The moment Clovis was out of bullets he went to reload only to see Naruto disappear in a yellow blur and reappear in front of him. Naruto's right hand blurred until six arms appeared and all six hit different pressure points making the prince's entire body from the neck down go limp.

Thrashing his head from side to side, Clovis tried to move his body with little success, "What the hell did you do to me!"

Naruto gave another dark chuckle as he leaned against the throne with his arms folded, "Nothing permanent, just some pressure points to make sure you're not a bother. Now," reaching down Naruto placed his hand on Clovis' neck easily finding a vain and measuring the pulse, "What do you know about the murder of my mother?"

Clovis gave a very hasty and predictable answer, "I know nothing all right."

Feeling the pulse quicken under his fingers Naruto growled before slashing Clovis' arm. While Naruto had paralyzed Clovis from the neck down he had done so in a way that allowed Clovis to feel pain. Clovis let out a pitiful scream, not use to any kind of pain what so ever, "Lire, your Pulse quickened for a second when you said that! Now tell the truth or so help me I'll cut off your arm!"

"Ok ok, I'll tell you just don't hurt me anymore." Naruto let the man catch his breath for a minute before gesturing for him to continue. Gritting his teeth in pain, Clovis did just that, "All I know is that Schneizel and Cornelia had something to do with it."

Naruto's eyes widened for a second, there had been no increase in Clovis' pulse so either the prince had figured out how to control his pulse in the last two seconds, highly unlikely, or he was telling the truth, "Are you sure it was Schneizel and Cornelia and not someone else?"

Clovis let out a gurgle of pain because Naruto's hand on his neck had suddenly clamped down with bone breaking force but still managed a strangled 'yes'. Naruto noticed what he was doing and let go of a now violently coughing Clovis and thought about the information he just gained, _"Could Cornelia really have helped in the murder of my mother? I have no doubt that Schneizel hand a hand in it, that cocky self-centered bastard always did consider himself superior to the rest of us, but Cornelia?'_

After a few minutes of pondering Naruto shook his head, _'No, Cornelia was given the day off that day and also she looked up to mother and I saw real sadness and shock on her face when we saw what happened.' _Clenching his fist until it bleed, Naruto snarled, _'So my next target for information is Snizle. Good, I always wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.'_

Naruto looked towards the recovered Clovis who had control of his body and was holding his slashed arm to stop the bleeding, "Thank you 'brother', because you answered truthfully on the second time I will not kill you."

After saying this Naruto turned on his heels and walked down the short flight of steps up to the throne all the while having a devilish smirk plastered on his face and not caring that Clovis was glaring a hole into the back of his head. Clovis on the other hand could only grind his teeth as he watched his half-brother-in-law walk away. Standing up he pulled his now reloaded gun out and pointed it at the back of Naruto's head, _'You bastard! You think you can just turn your back on me, the Third Prince of Britannia, I'll show you!'_

Clovis fired only to stare in awe as Naruto spun around and split the single bullet down the middle using his combat knife, sending both halves to either side of him. Naruto grinned even wider before turning into a yellow blur and disappearing and revealing C.C., who had just entered the room, holding a silenced pistol. The green haired woman fired and blew off Clovis' balls.

Clovis let out a pitiful wail and fell to the floor holding the place where his family jewels once were. C.C. lowered her weapon as she slowly walked over to the now crying man, never once letting her bored expression slip, "That was for imprisoning and experimenting on me."

Naruto reappeared in a yellow blur once again crouching next to the barely conscious prince shaking his head, "Now-now, didn't someone tell you to never try and shoot someone from behind. It's very disrespectful."

C.C. leveled her gun with Clovis' head as said man weakly turned his head to look at his blonde tormenter hoping to find some form of sympathy, but finding none tied one last thing to save his life, "You said you wouldn't kill me."

His only response at first was a dark chuckle from the blonde, "I said 'I' wouldn't kill you. I never said anything about C.C. killing you." Making a gesture with his head C.C. nodded before shooting Clovis in the head.

Standing up from his crouched position, Naruto shook his head again before walking down the stairs with C.C. right behind him. Placing his hand on her shoulder once the two reached the door, they both left the room in the form of a yellow and green blur. Not even a minute later a whole squad of Britannian soldiers came bursting in.

Once the room was secure Jeremiah himself came in and gasped at what he saw. Clovis, the third prince of Britannia, lying in a puddle of his own blood and brain matter.

**And finished, dame that took a long time.**

**I tried to make this chapter represent how Naruto thinks and acts in battle and also show how he gains power.**

**Also before you start bitching about how the resistance treated him better than they did Lelouch, well Lelouch wasn't in the fight himself except for when he saved Kallen and when he was running from Suzaku, he just hung back and gave orders while he had the resistance do all the work. Naruto on the other hand was using himself as bait and even 'sacrificed' himself to let the people escape. He also showed he cared for the people which earned him more trust than Lelouch did at first.**

**Now about Naruto's geass powers.**

**His speed move were he becomes a yellow blur is him pretty much just running at his top speed but while in this mode he can't hurt anything and has to come out of it to actually do some damage. As to why he does not get sick when using this like C.C. did is because his geass changed his body a little too withstand the speed. This move will be called 'Soru' after the speed move from One Piece, which I don't own.**

**His dodge move will be called Kami-e after the dodge move from One Piece, which again I don't own.**

**His attack move, where he moves a limb so fast he creates other limbs that hit all at the same time, I have no name for and I'm open to suggestions.**

**Until next time.**

**Tomthedestroyer**


End file.
